Déjame Mirarte en Silencio
by M. B. Tempus
Summary: Esta historia toma lugar en el 6to año del Trio Dorado. Ya todo estaba decidido, Hermione Granger iba a hacer una chica diferente. Este año seria diferente, no se iba a dejar de nadie. Puede que en un futuro cambie el titulo de la historia, pero este es el titulo original que escoji hace mucho tiempo. Espero y les guste. …Hermione & Draco… Dos corazones que laten al mismo compás.
1. Capitulo 1

**_(¯`·._Déjame Mirarte en Silencio_.·´¯)_**

…Hermione & Draco…

_Dos corazones que laten al mismo compás_

Por:  
**M. B. Tempus**

**Capitulo 1**

Una chica con brillantes ojos color miel se encontraba en su recamara acomodando sus cosas para ir a Hogwarts, su escuela, al día siguiente. Cursaría sexto año. Ya cuando había terminado de arreglar todo se acostó en su cama, pues estaba un poco cansada. La joven chica cerró sus ojos y se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho el día anterior. Aun no lo podía creer…

**FLASHBACK**

_-Hija estas segura?- Pregunta una cariñosa voz._

_-Si mama, ya es tiempo de que me empiece a arreglar más y además ya no quiero ser la misma de antes. ¿Mama, tu me comprendes, verdad?- Pregunto la muchacha de ojos color miel._

_-Ahí hija claro que te comprendo y sobre todo te apoyo.- Dijo la mama de la chica y la abrazo fuertemente. -Entonces ¿que tipo de ropa y maquillaje quieres?_

_-No se- Dijo la chica –Algo en lo cual me vea diferente, pero que sea la misma de antes._

_-Haber…que te parece solo un brillo, un rimen y polvo pero que todo sea ¿natural?- Dijo la mama que era experta en escoger maquillaje._

_-Si,- Dijo la chica que escogía las pinturas mas naturales posible. -Muchas gracias por comprenderme mamá._

_Y así pasaron 3 horas, comprando maquillajes y ropa para la chica. La verdad es que ya no era la misma de antes había cambiado mucho. Ahora no era un chiquilla, ahora era una joven con unas curvas irresistibles, adonde quiera que fuera todo mundo se le quedaban viendo. Y no era para menos, pues era inmensamente bella._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ya todo estaba decidido, Hermione Granger iba a hacer una chica diferente. Este año seria diferente, no se iba a dejar de nadie, y quien se metiera con ella o con sus amigos se las tendría que ver con ella. Y pensando en eso, poco a poco, la chica se quedo dormida en su cama. Pensando que el próximo año seria el mejor de su vida.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un joven muchacho se encontraba en su espaciosa y fría habitación. Ésta estaba decorada con los colores verde y plata, ya que esos eran los colores de su casa en Hogwarts, Slytherin. La recamara era verdaderamente majestuosa y hermosa. Todo en ella era perfecto, sin duda era la mas hermosa en toda la mansión. Pero a la ves era la mas silenciosa y triste.

El joven estaba acostado en su gigantesca cama. _'Mañana, mañana regresare a Hogwarts. A mi hogar. Al lugar donde me siento mejor que aquí, a lugar donde me ponen atención... _Hogwarts_... tan siquiera allá tengo amigos y hasta a una "novia." Tan siquiera allá me ponen atención...'_

Se paró y se aseguro de que todo estuviera en su lugar. En especialmente de que sus libros y cosas escolares estuvieran en su baúl. Cuando ya estaba seguro de que no le faltaba nada se acostó de nuevo en su cama, en su mano izquierda tenia un libro. Lo iba a leer pero al levantar su vista hacia el techo de su cuarto una mosca lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Por un momento se llego a identificarse con ella. Los dos eran independientes y los dos estaba solos, no tenían a nadie. _Que te pasa Draco como te comparas con una mosca, con un insecto, si es verdad que eres independiente y que no necesitas de nadie, pero no estas solo, tienes a muchas personas a tu alrededor._ Y pensando en que no estaba solo, lentamente se fue quedando en un sueño profundo...

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol tocaban la delicada piel de Draco Malfoy. Al abrir los ojos éste se dijo así mismo.

-Hoy es el día que iré a mi verdadero hogar, con la gente que debo estar- _y con la que quiero estar. _Esto último lo dijo pensando en su novia que tenia desde el año pasado.

Al terminar de pensar eso, el chico se paro y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha. El agua fría, como su mirada, lo relajaban y lo calmaban. Por alguna extraña razón no se sentía igual que todas las mañanas, se sentía un poco...nervioso. No sabia exactamente por que pero lo estaba. _Ya Draco no te andes con juegos_. Se Dijo así mismo. La fría agua logro relajar el tenso cuerpo del joven Slytherin.

Al terminar de bañarse se puso una toalla en la cintura y salio del baño. El agua todavía recorría el perfecto cuerpo marcado de Draco. Se puso enfrente del espejo y se quedo mirando su musculoso y bien marcado cuerpo. Satisfecho con lo que vio, se retiro y comenzó a vestirse. Al final se decidió por unos pantalones negros y una camiseta gris que dejaba ver sus brazos marcados. Su pelo rubio platino caía en enfrente tapándole un poco la vista, tapando esos ojos gris tan fríos que tenia. Todavía le quedaban dos horas antes de ir al Hogwarts Express. Así que se puso a leer el libro que no había leído la noche anterior.

Al otro lado de Londres una bella chica abrió sus ojos color miel. Los rayos del sol le pegaban en su delicada y bella cara. No se quería despertar pues estaba soñando que este año seria diferente. Que nada malo pasaría, al despertarse completamente se dio cuenta de que solo era un sueño y nada más que eso. Un sueño que no se podía hacer realidad mientras Lord Voldemort estuviera vivo. Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia su baúl para estar segura de que todas sus pertenencias estuvieran en su lugar. Después de revisar su baúl se dio una ducha. Abrió la llave entonces el agua tibia comenzó a salir, pegándole primero en la cara, después en los hombros y en el resto de su cuerpo. Al terminar de bañarse Hermione salio de la ducha sonriente. Estaba feliz pues en una hora se encontraría con sus mejores amigos.

Después de un rato se decidió por una falda de mezclilla corta color azul con una blusa muy pegada a su cuerpo, esta era amarilla canario. Se comenzó a peinar pero no sabia como llevar su pelo al fin de decidió llevarlo lacio y suelto. Se puso un brillo rosado en sus labios. Los cuales se miraban carnosos y deseables. Y solo un poco de rimen para que sus pestañas se miraran mas voluminosas.

-Hermione apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la estación!-Grito su madre desde la sala donde la esperaban sus padres.

Al bajar las escaleras su madre se le quedo viendo. La verdad no podía creer lo que miraba, no podía creer que su pequeña niña hubiera crecido tanto, estaba orgullosa de su hija.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿nos vamos?- Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Si pero… Hermy, creo que se te olvida algo.- Le dijo su padre.- Al menos que no vayas a hacer tus trabajos en la escuela.

Hermione puso cara de no entender, luego de unos segundos grito más fuerte que todo un coro junto

-Mi baúl!- Grito al acordarse lo que se le había olvidado.

-No te preocupes yo voy por el- Al decir esto su papá fue al cuarto de la chica. Dejando solas a Hermione y a su madre.

-Hermy, hija antes de que te vayas te quiero pedir que por favor te cuides mucho.

-Mamá no te preocupes, estaré bien ¿okay?- Le dijo sonriendo a su mama quien la abrazo fuertemente. En ese momento llego el papa de Hermione con el baúl.

-Bueno familia vámonos a la estación King's Cross, si no esta linda señorita no llegara a tiempo.

Dicho esto la familia salio de la casa y se subieron al carro.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_(¯`·._Déjame Mirarte en Silencio_.·´¯)_**

…Hermione & Draco…

_Dos corazones que laten al mismo compás_

Por:  
**M. B. Tempus**

**Capitulo 2**

En media hora ya habían llegado a la estación. Al llegar los papás de Hermione la ayudaron a bajar su equipaje. Cuando puso todas sus pertenencias en un carrito se despidió de sus padres. Los abrazo fuertemente y se marcho. Cuando llego al Andén 9 ¾ iba decidida a entrar cuando de repente choco con un chico muy apuesto. Éste llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camiseta gris. El chico rápidamente se paro y le extendió la mano a Hermione.

-Perdona, es que iba distraído y no me di cuenta de…-el chico paro de hablar por unos segundos. La belleza de la chica que tenia enfrente de el lo dejo helado, sus labios, su cara, sus ojos. Los ojos color miel de la chica se le hacían conocidos pero no recordaba de donde, así que decidió seguir hablando. -…de que alguien trataba de entrar- termino de decir.

Hermione no dijo nada estaba paralizada pues el chico no estaba nada mal. Sus ojos grises le encantaban.

-N…no tu perdóname es que yo también iba distraída y pues no me fije- Dijo la chica sin quitar la mirada del chico que tenía enfrente de ella. Sus ojos, de lo que podía ver eran grises, se le hacían conocidos. _¿Donde los eh visto?_ se Pregunto la chica.

Draco había cambiado mucho. Ya no era el niño de antes ahora tenia un cuerpo que a las chicas les encantaba, era alto y con músculos muy bien definidos, que hacían que cualquier chica se fijara en el.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Solamente se miraban, cada detalle de cada uno, desde los ojos hasta los labios. Los carnosos labios de la chica lo invitaban a probarlos. Mientras esos ojos grises del chico la atraían más a el. En ese momento Draco encontró su voz y dijo;

-Después de ti- dijo señalando la única entrada al Hogwarts Express.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- dijo Hermione antes de entrar. Draco la siguió. Cuando ya estaban en los pasillos del Hogwarts Express alguien jalo a Hermione.

Lo primero que miro fue a una chica con una larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules tranquilos. Se trataba de Luna y Neville. Cuando los miro los abrazo y les dio una gran sonrisa a sus dos amigo.

-Neville, Luna que gusto me da verlos,- dijo Hermione.

-Que guapa te as puesto- dijo Neville poniéndose rojo por lo que había dicho.

-Gracias,- dijo Hermione. -Tu también as cambiado mucho. ¡Wow! Luna que guapa estas!- dijo Hermione a su amiga.

-Gracias pero la que a cambiado más eres tu, mira que guapa te vez, bueno siempre pero ahora mas radiante,- dijo Luna.

-Bueno ahí que subirnos al tren si no nos va a dejar. Por cierto no han visto a Harry y a los demás?

-¿Por qué no preguntas por nuestro nombre? eh...¿Por qué solo por Harry?- dijo Ron por atrás de Hermione. -Estoy jugan….

-¡RON! como estas? Te extrañe mucho!- dijo Hermione abrazando a uno de sus mejores amigos luego se dio la vuelta y miro a su mejor amiga,- , a ti y ¡!Ginny! ¿como estas? ¡as crecido mucho!

-Yo también te eche mucho de menos amiga- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Oigan ¿dónde esta Harry?- Pregunto algo triste Hermione.

-Es cierto debería de estar atrás de mi pero no lo miro- dijo Ron buscándolo con la mirada. De repente, enfrente de Ginny y de Luna aparecieron unas flores hermosas.

Enfrente de Ginny estaba una flor amarilla, era un hermoso girasol. Ginny la tomo en la mano y luego miro a sus alrededores, pero no encontró a nadie. Dentro del girasol había un mensaje: _**léeme cuando estés sola**_. En cambio enfrente de Luna estaba un hermoso clavel blanco, ella también tomo la flor y olio el clavel también tenia el mismo mensaje que el de Ginny. La chica hizo lo mismo que su pelirroja amiga, volteó a todas partes pero esta vez choco con la mirada de un chico. Éste la miro y se puso un dedo en la boca dándole a entender a Luna que callara y no dijera nada. La guapa chica le dio a entender que no diría nada.

-Eh, creo que será mejor empezar a buscar un vagón ¿no creen?- Dijo en una voz algo baja. A lo que los demás empezaron a seguir a la pequeña rubia.

El chico camino muy cautelosamente hacía la figura de una bella chica. Al estar a pocos pasos de la chica éste sentía como su corazón latía a mil, pues la quería mucho. Como la chica estaba ya un poco alejada de sus amigos por que se paro para tratar de encontrar a su amigo nuevamente el joven Gryffindor se le acerco aun más. Dio el último paso, se afino la garganta y entonces dijo…

-Una bella rosa para una bella muchacha- dijo el chico de unos ojos verdes esmeralda. En su mano tenia una hermosa rosa roja. Hermione volteo para ver a quien le decían esto, aunque presentía que se lo decían a ella. Al posar su mirada en esos ojos esmeralda su corazón latió mas fuerte y abrazo muy fuertemente a su mejor amigo.

-¡HARRY! TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO, ¿COMO ESTAS? -Dijo la chica feliz de ver a su amigo.

-No le gusto a Madame?- Pregunto el chico con una tristeza en su voz mientras le correspondía al abrazo. Derepente la chica tomo la flor y le dio un beso al apuesto joven en el cachete. -Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que si le gusto?

-Si, si me gusto y ¿eso que me das una rosa?- Pregunto Hermione extrañada de que su amigo le allá dado una rosa.- bueno a mi y a las demás, por que me imagino que tu fuiste quien se las dio ¿no?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Pues es que no te mire en todas las vacaciones y pues la verdad te extrañe mucho.- Dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba nuevamente. La verdad era que ni el mismo sabia el por que lo había hecho. -Y a ellas,- dijo señalando a Luna y Ginny -no fui yo quien se las dedico.- De repente se quedo mirando a Hermione.

El chico se quedo callado, sus sentimientos hacia Hermione no lo dejaban pensar con la cabeza, solo sentía que se le iba de las manos. ¿Enamorado? No...no podría ser que estuviera enamorado...o ¿si?

-Te pasa algo Harry? – le pregunto su amiga.

-¡NO!...si, solo es que... una chica...-Dijo algo confundido su amigo.

-¿Te gusta alguien?- Pregunto un poco triste. Podía ser, que a Harry le gustara nuevamente Cho y que por esa razón Hermione se sentía triste, no, no lo era. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no era cierto, que Harry ya no sentía nada por Cho, sino por otra persona, por otra chica...

Los demás que estaban un poco lejos pero aun lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, los llamaron.

-Hermione, ah hay estas ¡!Harry! Vamos al tren a buscar un compartimiento libre- grito Ron algo lejos.

-Vamos- dijeron los dos con una sonrisa. Harry aun se sentía algo extraño por lo que había dicho y hecho.

Hermione empezó a caminar a lado de Harry que estaba un poco callado después de lo que había dicho. Al entrar al tren solo había un vagón libre pero como eran tantas cosas que llevaba que no hubo campo para todos. Así que Hermione les dijo.

-No se preocupen yo me voy a otro compartimiento,-Dijo Hermione- Miren con que mis cosas se queden segura yo iré a otra parte ¿va?

-Hermione estas segura si quieres yo me voy con tigo- Dijo Ron- No deberías de estar sola.

-Ron no te preocupes por mi yo me se cuidar a demás aquí en el tren ya puedo usar mi magia. Así que no se preocupen- Mientras decía esto se despedía de sus amigos con una abrazo y un beso en el cachete. Al llegar junto con Harry noto que estaba muy callado y en un susurro para que solo el lo pudiera oír dijo, -Muchas gracias por la rosa, me gusto mucho.- Le dio un beso suave en la mejilla eh hizo que Harry se pusiera un poco rojo.- Bueno los miro en Hogsmeade.- y salio del vagón con la rosa que Harry le había dado y un libro para que lo leyera mientras llegaban a su destinación.


	3. Capitulo 3

Nuevamente vuelvo a repetir: HP no me pertenece, la dueña es la brillante JKR.

* * *

**_(¯`·._Déjame Mirarte en Silencio_.·´¯)_**

…Hermione & Draco…

_Dos corazones que laten al mismo compás_

Por:  
**M. B. Tempus**

**Capitulo 3**

Fue abriendo las puertas de cada vagón pero miro que estaban llenos. Ya al final del tren en el ultimo vagón abrió la puerta y solo miro a una persona, pero como estaba parado enfrente de la ventana, dando le la espalda a la puerta, no pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-Disculpe quisiera saber si m…- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar. El chico se dio media vuelta para ver quien era la persona que estaba hablando.

Hermione al ver la cara del chico se dio cuenta de que era el mismo chico con el que había chocado antes de entrar al andén 9 ¾. Derepente se dio cuenta de algo, sus ojos grises estaban brillosos como si estuviera feliz de verla, en eso recupero su voz y dijo;

-Si me puedo quedar en este compartimiento. Es que los demás están llenos.

-Eh...si claro, por favor siéntate- dijo el chico medio sonriendo y a la vez estirando su mano cortésmente para dirigir a la muchacha para que se sentara.

-Gracias,- contesto Hermione. -Cuando entramos a la estación no te pude dar las gracias, es que mis amigos me jalaron hacía ellos y ya no te encontré.

-No te preocupes,- no sabia que mas decir pues por primera vez en su vida estaba nervioso. Después de unos segundos decidió preguntar- ¿En que año vas? Que yo recuerde nunca te había visto antes.

-Voy en 6to, y para decirte la verdad yo a ti tampoco te había visto antes, -dijo Hermione. Le iba a preguntar su nombre pero en eso entraron Crabbe y Goyle. Se estaban riendo con malicia, Hermione los voltio a ver. -¿Crabbe? ¿Goyle? ¿Que hacen aquí, por que no están con…- Pero en ese momento realizo con quien era que había chocado, de con quien estaba platicando. Pero antes de estar segura dijo con temor-¿M..Ma… Malfoy?-Pregunto con un poco de temor pero para sus adentros pues en su voz se escuchaba confusión.

Draco estaba extrañado pues no sabia que ocurria, estaba muy confundido- Si, ese es mi apellido- dijo. Y con extrañes pregunto- ¿pero como lo sabes? si ni te lo he dicho. Y como como…- Pero no pudo terminar ya que miro que Crabbe se acercaba maliciosamente a Hermione. -Ey ¿qué haces?- Pregunto molesto Draco.

-Draco ¿acaso no sabes con quien te encuentra? ¿Con quien estas tratando?-Pregunto Goyle- Esta es Granger, Hermione Granger- Dijo el chico con desprecio.

Malfoy al escuchar esto se quedo en estado de shock. No sabia que decir o hacer. Después de unos cuantos segundos reaccionó -¿Es cierto? tu eres, ¿Granger?

-Si- dijo con un poco de miedo. Pero no se noto en su tono. Tenia miedo de estar a solas con 3 serpientes. No sabia de lo que eran capas, y mucho menos ella estando sola, sin sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Granger?- Pregunto enojado Malfoy.

-Tu nunca me preguntaste mi nombre.- Le contesto Hermione. -Además tu por que no me dijiste que eras Malfoy?- le pregunto.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. En cambio obtuvo un silencio que la incomodó mucho.

Draco se le quedo mirando de arriba hacia abajo, no sabia que hacer. Por que no la había reconocido se preguntaba. _¿Por que, por que no la reconocí? La verdad es que a cambiado mucho_. Sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por Goyle.

-Draco, Pansy te anda buscando, quiere….-Pero el chico fue interrumpido por Malfoy.

-No me importa, salgan del vagón- ordeno Malfoy. Pero los chicos se quedaron ahí, no entendían lo que pasaba, ni ellos ni Hermione. -Que no oyen salgan ahora mismo, ¡!YA!- grito Draco enojado.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo, la verdad era que le tenían un gran miedo a Malfoy, y el lo sabia. Cuando salieron cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Malfoy solo miraba a Hermione. Estaba nerviosa. Malfoy no sabía que decir y justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta.

Se trataba de Pansy. Tenia una falda inusualmente corta color verde y una camisa de tirantes color plateada. La verdad es que la chica no estaba nada mal. La chica tenia un muy buen cuerpo, lo único que necesitaba ayuda era su actitud. Cuando miro a Draco se le fue encima, claro sin notar quien estaba en el compartimiento con el, lo abrazo y luego sin darle un segundo para reaccionar lo beso apasionadamente. Hermione no lo podía creer. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad de salir del compartimiento, vio por última vez a Draco quien no lograba soltarse de Pansy y salio silenciosamente.

Derepente alguien la agarro del brazo. Y la metieron en un vagón que estaba no muy lejos del cual había salido. Ya ahí adentro la tiraron al piso. Hermione callo muy fuerte y cuando levanto la mirada podía ver partes del vagón ya que su pelo estaba en su cara. Se quito su lacio pelo de la cara para ver quien era. Aun estaba tirada en el piso. Sus rodillas estaban muy rojas, casi sangraban. Al levantar la mirada vio a Crabbe y Goyle.

Derepente en un compartimiento cercano se escucho un grito que por la voz pertenecía a un joven muchacho.

-¿Que te demonios te pasa?- Grito Draco muy enojado. Voltio hacia donde estaba Granger y empezó a decir- Y tu Gran...- No termino de decir el nombre pues la chica ya no se encontraba allí.

-Draco ¿a quien buscas? -Le pregunto la chica a Draco.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- Dijo éste fríamente a la chica quien estaba a punto de llorar.

En el otro vagón Goyle agarro a Hermione del brazo haciendo que esta gritara. Goyle la puso de pie.

- ¿Qué te pasa sangre sucia? ¿qué no me vas a hacer nada?- Goyle la estaba lastimando pero Hermione no quería y dejaría que el se diera cuenta. En eso la puerta del vagón se abrió y se oyó a alguien decir…

* * *

Espero y les guste como va la historia. Enverdad me gustaria mucho poder escuchar lo que tienen que decir. Sus opiniones y que estoy haciendo mal y que les gusta y todo eso. Porfis dejen me un review y espero les alla gustado :).


	4. Capitulo 4

**N/A: **Hola a todos. Perdon por aver quitado el capitulo justo despues de subirlo. Es que se me olvido una partecita que quiera poner en el capitulo a alguien que dejo review pero no tiene cuenta en FF. Y ayer estube mega ocupada.

**jessica-haruzuchia:** Puede que eso pase, puede que no. La historia la empese a escribir hace mucho tiempo pero nunca latermine. Hasta ahora jiji. Espero y te siga gustando la historia ^-^

Y muchas graciasa todos los dem asque an dejado review. Trato de respenderles a todos por un PM si se me olvido alguien disculpemen porfavor :(

Y ahora sin mas retrasos aqui esta la historia. Espero y les guste ^-^

* * *

**_(¯`·._Déjame Mirarte en Silencio_.·´¯)_**

…Hermione & Draco…

_Dos corazones que laten al mismo compás_

Por:  
**M. B. Tempus**

**Capitulo 4**

-¡!Suéltala!- Goyle se voltio a ver quien era. Se topo con unos profundos ojos grises llenos de ira. -Te he dicho que la sueltes o ¿acaso tu cerebro no entiende una simple orden como esa?- Dijo el chico de ojos grises.-**¡SUELTALA!**- Volvió a gritar Draco. Goyle soltó a Hermione dejándola caer al piso. En ese momento Draco fue a donde estaba Hermione. Le dio la mano para que ella se parara. -Después hablaremos -Le dijo a Crabbe y Goyle que estaban temblando. –Vámonos- le dijo a Hermione.

Esta estaba apoyada en el hombro de Draco. Podía oler su aroma. Era muy fresco y a la ves era seductor. Derepente Hermione se percato de que estaba oliendo a Malfoy y se trato de separar de el pero no pudo, su rodillas le dolían mucho y en es mismo momento dejo salir un gemido de dolor. Ya habían salido del compartimiento de Goyle y Crabbe, se dirigían al de Draco que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de allí. Cinco vagones para ser exactos.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿por que me estas ayudando?- Pregunto Hermione que estaba confundida. Pero no obtuvo respuesta en eso Draco se agacho y la levanto completamente. La estaba cargando. -¿Que haces?- Pregunto al mirar su ojos grises que parecían aun fríos pero a la ves éstos brillaban.

-Te estoy llevando a mi vagón. ¿Acaso no es obvio?- Dijo Draco con un poco de ironía al final. Hermione la noto pero no dijo nada, simplemente dejo que la llevara con el. Aun podía oler su perfume, ese olor le gustaba mucho, era encantador. Draco trataba de no mirarla directamente a los ojos mientras que en su cabeza se preguntaba _¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo esto?, ¿Draco que te pasa? ¿Por que me importa tanto esta sangre sucia? es simplemente otra sangre su…_ pero no pudo terminar su oración pues ya habían llegado al compartimiento de Draco.

Hermione se percato de que Draco estaba muy pensativo pero no dijo nada. Draco puso su mano en la chapa y la abrió. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que Pansy aun estaba ahí.

-Salte ahora mismo, no te quiero aquí- dijo al mirarla.

-Pero Draco ¿que tienes? ¿Por qué estas cargando a esa Sangre sucia?!- Dijo Pansy a Draco; este no la miro pero le dijo.

-Te he dicho que salgas, ahora hazlo.- Dijo éste quien estaba poniendo a Hermione en un asiento. Pansy salio corriendo, en sus ojos se miraban unas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Draco saco su varita de su pantalón y la dirigió hacía Hermione…

Al otro lado del tren, Luna, Ginny, Ron Neville, y Harry estaban en su vagón donde reían sin parar por todas las cosas que decía Ginny. Derepente la puerta se abrió y la señora del carrito de los dulces y golosinas llego y pregunto si querían algo de comer, Harry le dio dinero a Ron para que pagara ya que se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Hermione por un largo tiempo, y pues se preocupo.

-Ron horita vengo, toma para que pagues- Dijo Harry dándole dinero a Ron pero el pelirrojo no lo acepto.

-Harry amigo aquí tengo dinero, acuérdate que desde el año pasado le pagan mas a mi papa y pues yo lo pagara no te preocupes.- Dijo sinceramente Ron pero algo le intrigaba así que no pudo resistir mas y pregunto -Harry, ¿adonde vas?

Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta. Ron nunca antes le había preguntado a donde iba. Pero aun así le contesto.

-Voy a buscar a Hermione, hace tiempo que no viene ni haber como estamos. Estoy preocupado por ella.- Dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

-Seguro que no es otra cosa- Dijo Ron.

-Seguro, no me digas que no se te hace raro que Hermione no allá venido en todo este tiempo- dijo Harry.

-Pues si se fue con un libro en la mano... Pero tienes razón. Ve a buscarla tal ves esta en un problema o algo.- Dijo Ron -Ojala que solo este leyendo y se encuentra bien.

Y con eso Harry salio del vagón. Le pregunto a muchas chicas sobre Hermione, si la habían visto pero ellas simplemente dijeron "No." Pues se le quedaban viendo embobadas con la apariencia del chico. La verdad es que Harry había cambiado mucho. Ya no era un niño, sino todo un joven, y muy guapo por cierto. La limpieza de la casa de sus tíos, era un muy buen ejercicio para el, gracias a ello consiguió su figura. Aunque por las mañanas hacia 50 lagartijas y abdominales y por la noche las volvía a repetir; Harry había conseguido en el verano el cuerpo que muchos envidiarían y que la mayoría de las muchas admirarían. Sin obtener información de Hermione, Harry continuo caminando.

-¿Que haces?- Pregunto Hermione quien empezó a temblar de miedo, cuando miro directamente a Draco a los ojos se dio cuenta de que eso ojos grises que antes odiaba tanto, ahora estaban brillosos. Pero no de malicia sino de otra cosa.

-No te are nada, si eso es a lo que te refieres- Dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione. -Solo te voy a curar la rodillas, ¿te duele no?

Hermione simplemente movió la cabeza dándole a entender a Draco que continuara. Draco dijo unas palabras, las cuales Hermione no escucho pero al siguiente momento su rodillas no le dolían ni un poquito. Draco se acerco a Hermione y puso su mirada en sus rodillas. La examino con mucho cuidado. Luego después de unos cuantos segundos escucho una voz.

-Gracias,- era Hermione. -Solo te quiero preguntar algo.- Dijo -¿Por que me estas ayudando? Es decir tu siempre as sido tan, tan…-pero no pudo encontrar las palabras que buscaba.

Draco había subido su mirada para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos de la chica que tenia a lado. Sus miradas se cruzaron, los dos estaban nerviosos.

-Es que no me gusta ver a las chicas sufrir.- Hermione al oír esto se quedo sorprendida. A Malfoy no le gustaba ver a las chicas sufrir ¿Estaba con el verdadero Malfoy, con Draco Malfoy, el chico mas frío de Slytherin? - Además agrégale que la chica no ha hecho nada pues es mucho peor.- Dijo Draco sin despegar su mirada de los ojos color miel de Hermione.

Draco estaba cada vez más hipnotizado con los ojos color miel de Hermione; mientras tanto Hermione estaba envuelta en los grises ojos de Draco, quien empezó a examinar los labios carnosos la chica, podía sentir que lo invitaban a probarlos. La chica por otro lado miraba esos ojos inexpresivos, y sólo podía distinguir un enorme vació en ellos. Draco comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hacía ella, los dos estaban nerviosos, sabía que si se acercaban más, terminaría ocurriendo lo que antes era inimaginable.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir sus respiraciones, sentían como sus corazones latían...solo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia era lo que los separaban. Solamente pocos milímetros separaban los fríos labios de Draco que querían probar los cálidos y dulces de Hermione.

Cada vez Draco estaba más cerca de Hermione. Ella no se movía solo estaba paralizada, viendo esos ojos grises que estaban empezando a expresar la sensación que ni el mismo reconocía. Esos ojos grises le estaban empezando a encantar. Antes nunca los hubiera notado, pero la verdad es que eran muy hermosos, vacíos, brillosos pero aun así eran hermosos, ahora no iba a mentirse a si misma, había algo en esos ojos que le gustaba mucho. Algo que hacia que su corazón latiera.

Draco estaba cada ves mas cercas de sus labios. Quería poder tener esos labios entre los suyos propios. Los quería probar. Besar. Derepente Draco dijo en un susurro. -Estas muy cambiada Granger, y espero que no solo sea físicamente…- Al decir esto rozaba lentamente los labios de Hermione. Pero antes de que Draco pudiera probar los labios de la chica que tanto lo atraían, la puerta se abrió con un fuertísimo golpe.

-**¡!Experlliarmus!** -Se hoyo gritar. Era Harry quien acababa de usar un hechizo para separar a Draco de Hermione.- Hermione ¿estas bien? No te hizo nada ¿verdad?

-Harry ¿de qué hablas? Pero ¿que le hiciste? -Pregunto la chica a Harry.

-Como que de que hablo. El estaba muy seca de ti. ¿No te hizo nada malo o si?- Decía Harry con una gran furia eh ira en sus ojos y voz. -Sabes que, Vamonos.- Al decir eso agarro a Hermione con una gran fuerza pero esta se logro soltar. -¿Qué haces?

-Voy a ver que este bien.- Decía la castaña mientras se acercaba a Draco. -Malfoy, Malfoy ¿te encuentra bien?

-Si, eso creo- Dijo, al levantar la mirada se topo con los brillantes y dulces ojos de Hermione. -Solo espero que tu amigo trate de hacerlo otra ves. Además esta ves ¿que hice? No he hecho nada o ¿si?- Pregunto el rubio algo enfadado.

-¡¿No has hecho nada?!- Dijo Harry con ironía. -Como qué nada, le ibas a hacer algo a Hermione, si no dime por qué estabas tan cerca de ella.- Dijo Harry con sus ojos mirando fijamente a Draco.

-Harry, Dra…quiero decir Malfoy no me ha hecho nada- Dijo Hermione quien al fin decidió hablar. Respiro profundamente y continuo; -Todo lo contrario, Goyle y Crabbe me estaban tratando de lastimar y hacerme daño, pero Malfoy intervino, me ayudo. Paro a Crabbe y Goyle, los detuvo para que no me hicieran daño.- Decía todo esto muy rápido sin respirar, como si se quisiera convencerse a si misma de lo qué había pasado.

Pues ahora que lo pensaba no sabia exactamente por que Draco la había ayudado. La verdad le parecía raro que Malfoy, Draco Malfoy la estuviera ayudando. Eso no era común, en especial que viniera de un Malfoy, de un Slytherin. De Draco Malfoy, el chico más frío de toda la escuela.

-Deberías de escuchar a tu amiga Potter. Yo solo la ayude- Dijo Draco mirando fríamente a Harry luego voltio a ver a Hermione cuando este la miro cambio su expresión por completo. A Hermione la miraba con...no no podía ser, parecía que la miraba con una ternura pero ¿por que Malfoy, Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando de esa forma?

-Entonces dime ¿por que estaban tan cerca eh Malfoy? ¿Por que estabas tan cerca de Hermione como si..?- Pero en ese momento Harry miro a Hermione su corazón latió mas fuerte que nunca…

-Sabes mejor ya vámonos Harry tengo un poco de hambre.- Le dijo Hermione a Harry. -Me compras algo de comer es que aun no eh ido a cambiar el dinero muggle por el de acá.- Dijo Hermione explicándole a Harry tratando de que se le olvidara lo qué había pasado. Al terminar de hablar miro a Draco. El chico estaba parado sin moverse simplemente observaba a Hermione. La chica se percato y dijo -Luego regreso.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry con odio en su voz. -Mejor quédate con migo, en nuestro compartimiento.

-Harry no puedo no hay suficiente espacio además quiero leer y de seguro aya están riendo por todo lo que han de decir Ron y Ginny. ¿O me equivoco?- Dijo Hermione.

-Esta bien pero yo te traeré y me quedare con tigo ¿va?- Dijo el guapo joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? Tienes miedo de que le pase algo a tu amiga?- Pregunto Malfoy. -Puede ser que tu y yo no nos llevemos pero eso no significa que le haga algo a Granger.

Harry no lo podía creer. Draco Malfoy acababa de decir que no le haría nada a Hermione, -No me digas que quieres que te crea. Por favor todos estos años no has hecho nada mas que hacernos daño. Siem…-Pero no pudo terminar ya que Hermione lo paro.

-Harry no te preocupes estaré bien, yo misma me puedo cuidar- Dijo mirando a Harry con una ternura que Harry simplemente le sonrió en forma de resignación.

-Entonces solo te traeré y recogeré ¿si?- Dijo Harry con una la misma sonrisa que Hermione había usando en el hace unos momentos.

-Va, aquí te esperare cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, pero ahora vamos que no eh comido en todo el día.- Dijo y salieron pero antes de que salieran por completo, Hermione voltio a ver a Draco. Éste de nuevo estaba viendo la ventana…

* * *

**N/A 2:** No se olviden de dejarme un Review ;) espero les alla gustado ^_^


	5. Capitulo 5

**_(¯`·._Déjame Mirarte en Silencio_.·´¯)_**

…Hermione & Draco…

_Dos corazones que laten al mismo compás_

Por:  
**M. B. Tempus**

**Capitulo 5**

Los chicos estaban felices. Pues estaban en camino a su escuela, la escuela que los había unido no solo para hacer un proyecto en la escuela que obtendría un grado, no si para uno de toda la vida. Hogwarts los había unido para el mejor proyecto de sus vidas, su proyecto era el mejor de todos, uno donde ellos estaban por querer estar, por gusto, por ganas de compartir con alguien sus momentos más felices y más tristes. Ah ese proyecto lo llamaban la amistad. Si amistad, cosa que no todos sabían que realmente existía pero que ese año lo descubrirían. No solo la amistad sino algo que cambiaria sus vidas de una manera imaginable, de una manera que jamaz ubieran pensado. En el compartimiento de los chicos todos estaban comiendo pues ya tenían mucha hambre.

-Ron ¿no crees que Harry ya se tardo mucho?- Pregunto Ginny algo angustiada.

No, no lo creo, además ¿qué le puede pasar?- Dijo Ron.

-Pues no lo se pero me preocupa.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Si te preocupe que ande con una chica..- dijo en broma su hermano. -Sabes, para que ya te calmes iré a buscarlo.- Dijo Ron parándose y saliendo del vagón antes de que Ginny le pudiera contestar. No era secreto del amor platónico que su hermana sentía por su mejor amigo, ni siquiera para Harry, pero él no la miraba de la misma manera. Al cerrar la puerta tras él pudo ver a uno chico de ojos verdes con el pelo muy desordenado y una chica de cabello castaño caminando juntos.

-Hermione, ¿por…por que estabas en ese vagón?- Pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos. -¿Por qué con el? ¿por qué con Malfoy?

-Mira Harry, ya te lo explique cuando estábamos allá. ¿Es que acaso no me crees?- Dijo la chica mirando a su amigo.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que…bueno es difícil de creerlo. No quiero decir que desconfío de ti ni mucho menos pero…- Harry paro, no sabia que decir. Al levantar su mirada poso sus ojos verde esmeralda en los miel brillantes de su mejor amiga. Al ver esos ojos, esos ojos color miel que te jalaban a verlos mas de cercas se dio cuenta de que el brillo que expresaban no era de felicidad exactamente, no ese brillo era de dolor. -Mione.. por favor no llores, no me gusta verte así, no lo soporto.- Dijo Harry quien estaba muy triste por la reacción de su amiga.

-Harry es que, es que...- no pudo continuar su mejor amigo le estaba dando un abrazo tan calido, ese abrazo la hizo sentirse nuevamente feliz. -Harry ¿de verdad me crees?

-Claro que te creo.. Solo se me hace extraño que Malfoy de todas las personas actúe así..tan humano. Pero sabes que, hay que olvidar todas las tonterías que dije ¿va?- Dijo Harry sonriendo. Su amiga le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que Harry la volviera a abrazar.

Por lo tanto en el vagón de los demás Ginny le prepuso a Luna que fueran al baño para poder ver que era lo que decían sus flores.

-Luna ¿me acompañas al baño? Es que quiero saber el mensaje oculto que dice mi flor- dijo Ginny emocionada e intrigada por descubrir lo que decía la nota que estaba en la margarita. Secretamente esperaba que fuera de Harry.

-Esta bien,- dijo Luna quien tomo su clavel -Haci yo también descifro lo que dice la mía- Su tono soñador que tanto la caracterizaba hizo sonreír a Ginny. –No tardamos Neville- Le dijo al chico mientras este pasaba su mano por su rana.

Al salir del vagan Luna miro a Ron quien se estaba acercando a Hermione y Harry. Inmediatamente dio vuelta a traz tapando le la vista a Ginny,

-Sabes me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que me pare muy rapido regresamos?- Con un si silencioso de la peliroja decidieron regresar al compartimiento.

-¿Que pasó? pensé que iban a ver quien era su admirador secreto- Dijo Neville quien miraba a Ginny y Luna pidiéndoles una explicación.

-Eh...bueno saben creo que se me callo algo afuera...horita regreso- y con eso Luna salio del compartimiento de los chicos dejando a Ginny cuidando su bello clavel blanco y a Neville interrogándola con la mirada.

Un chico con pelo rojo y unas pecas en su cara se acercaba a los dos amigos que se abrazaban. Como era de esperare estaba caminando en su dirección pero derepente una mano lo detuvo. Ron se dio media vuelta y quedo frente a frente con una chica de unos hermosos ojos azules. El año pasado se hubiera molestado si esta misma persona lo hubiera detenido pero ahora, simplemente estaba parado sin decir nada sin estar enojado o fastidiado. La chica con los brillosos ojos azules al percatarse de que Ron estaba tan cercas de ella dio un paso hacia a tras. Y finalmente dijo:

-¿Que crees que vas ha hacer?- Pregunto en voz baja sin dejar de ver los ojos del pelirrojo.

-No se a que te refieres Loony- Dijo Ron que no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga Luna Lovegood.

-Me refiero a Harry y Hermione. Déjalos solos- Dijo señalando a los amigos que aun se abrazaban.

-Pero…- Pero no pudo terminar ya que su amiga lo jalaba asi su compartimiento, al llegar abrio la puerta y empujo a Ron hacia adentro y luego dijo- Hola chicos ya llegamos.

Por lo tanto Harry y Hermione ya habian parado de abrazarse. Harry compro comida para los dos. Se comieron todo mientras platicaban, derrepente Harry se quedo viendo a Hermione. Ella al darse cuenta de eso se ruborizo un poco.

-¿Qué tanto me ves Harry?-Pregunto Hermione

-He.. ahh… nada ¿por que?-Dijo un poco nervioso. Cuando miro a Hermione a los ojos sabia que era mejor desirle ya que de todas formas iba terminar por enterarse. -Esta bien es que…bueno pues…me eh dado cuenta de que a ti te puedo contar lo que sea, Herm, eres mi mejor amiga, yo.. yo te... yo te quiero mucho.

-Harry yo-Pero Hermione no pudo desir nada ya que Harry la había tomado por sorpresa y ahora la estaba…

* * *

**Disculpen por el retraso, se qe dije que trataria de subir el capitulo ayer pero estube ocupada con una visita inesperada :x**  
**Espero y puedan perdonarme. Tratara de subir el proximo capitulo el proximo domingo ya que no estare aqui el lunes. Estoy tratando de subir un capitulo cada semana :)**

**No se olviden de dejarme un review para que me digan que les parecio el capitulo de hoy y si ahy algo que creen deba cambiar oh que no. Muchas gracias por leer y espero ver sus comentarios :)**

**- M.B. Tempus**


	6. Capitulo 6

**_(¯`·._Déjame Mirarte en Silencio_.·´¯)_**

…Hermione & Draco…

_Dos corazones que laten al mismo compás_

Por:  
**M. B. Tempus**

**Capitulo 6**

En otra parte del vagon, en un comapartimiento un joven muchacho de ojos grises estaba parado frente la ventana. Era un chico muy atractivo. Tenia un cuerpo que lo habia ganado gracias al Quidditch que jugaba en la escuela y que en las vacaciones lo practicaba, en los jardines de su hermosa pero fria mansaion. El joven muchacho era muy temido, y el lo sabía. Lo disfrutaba. Pues gracias a eso hacía lo que le diera la gana. Draco Malfoy era considerado un ser maligno. A quien le gustaba hacer sentir mal a los hijos de muggles, oh como el les desia Sangre Sucia. En ese momento Draco se encontraba viendo como la lluvia golpeaba suavemente el vidrio de la ventana. Al mirar la lluvia era como si todos sus pensamientos tambien calleran frente a el. En ese momento se le vino la imagen de una chica tirada en el piso en sus ojos se podia ver el dolor que sentia. _Ya Draco sacate a esa sangre sucia de la cabesa, no es nada mas que eso, una simple sangre sucia que no vale tu tiempo_ se decia para si mismo. Pero por una razon no la podia sacar de sus pensamientos. _En cuanto llege le dire que no lo vuela a esperar de mi ya que no lo volvere a hacer, si eso es perfecto solo espera a que llege y se lo diras._ Planeaba el guapo chico de ojos grises. Por lo tanto en otra parte del vagon...

-Harry yo-Pero Hermione no pudo desir nada ya que Harry la había tomado por sorpresa y ahora la estaba abrazando y Hermione de lo inesperado que fue el abrazo se había quedado sin articular ni una palabra. Al recuperar su aliento correspondio al abrazo de su amigo y le dijo en el oido- Yo tambien te quiero mucho. Y también eres mi mejor amigo.-Al desir eso los amigos se abrazaron mas fuerte que en todo ese rato juntos. Después de eso se fueron al compartimiento donde Hermione y Draco se estaban quedando. Harry platico con ella por un rato mientras ella deslisaba sus delicados dedos por su libro y rosa. Despues de un rato Harry se fue al compartimiento con los demas.

Durante todo el tiempo que Harry y Hermione platicaban Draco continuaba parado en frente de la ventana. No entendia nada de lo que hablaban, pues platicaban de peliculas muggles y television de la cual Malfoy no sabia ni un comino. Después de dejar a Hermione en el compartimento con Draco Harry se fue a su propio compartimento. No miraba por donde iba, solo caminaba en auto piloto pues estaba muy distraído. _Como pude ser tan tonto. Por que la deje con ese idiota de Malfoy, y si le pasa algo, mejor sera que valla por ella._ Se dio media vuelta pero encuanto dio el cuarto paso choco con una bella muchacha de 7to curso. Harry la reconosio de imediato, era Cho Chang. Como siempre estaba muy guapa, la verdad es que Harry no había pensado en ella en todo el verano. Cho estaba muy cambiada. Ya no era mas alta que Harry pues el también había crecido. Sus ojos ahora eran más negros como la oscuridad del bosque prohibido. Su pelo lo llevaba mas corto que al año pasado pero aun tenia ese brillo que lo hacia mirar expectacular.

-Harry que alegria da verte- Dijo Cho mientras lo abrazaba.

-Igualmente Cho- Dijo Harry quien al abrazarla olio su perfume. El mismo que hizo que en cuarto se "enamorara" de ella.

-Y como has estado- Pregunto Cho mientras se soltaba de Harry.

-Pues mas oh menos- Dijo con tritesa en su voz- Pero y tu?

-Pues bien- Dijo Cho mientras le sonreia- Bueno ya me voy es que mis amigas me estan esperando.

-Yo también me voy.-Dijo Harry.-Adios.

Se abrazaron y cada quien se fue por su camino. Harry decidió irse con sus amigos pues su encuentro con Cho hizo que se le olvidara a donde iba, pues estaba analizando sus sentimientos hacia ella. Se dio cuenta de que no la queria como el lo había creido el año pasado. Ahora todo estaba más claro, lo que Harry había sentido en su 4to y 5to curso hacia Cho era simplemente atración, pero no amor. Al llegar a su compartimento Ron le pregunto por Hermione, eso saco a Harry de sus pensamientos. Pues estaba pensando en su encuentro con Cho y en lo cambiada que estaba pero aun asi el ya no sentia lo que en sintio en cuarto y quinto.

El compartmiento de Draco y Hermione estaba muy callado pues ninguno de los dos hablaba. Hermione como siempre estaba leyendo un libro. Pero no era sobre magia ni sobre algo importante oh algo que leyera la Gryffindoriana. En las manos de Hermione Granger se encontraba un libro que tenia su cuento de adas favorito. Draco por su lado ya no estaba en la ventana. Pues desde la partida del moreno éste se había parado frente a Hermione. La observaba cuidadosamente. Desde su castaño cabello, que ya no era enredadizo ni rebelde sino lacio, hasta sus delicados pies. También observo su forma de vestir, ya no vestía como una niña, ahora vestía como toda una adolescente. Con una falda de mezclilla a la cadera y pegada, (pero no tanto como las de las chicas de Slytherin) que hacían que cualquier chico volteara a ver las bellas piernas de la chica. Sus blusa que llevaba puesta era más coqueta y más ajustada a su cuerpo que antes. Al sentarse trataba de ver su cara que estaba tapada por el libro que sostenía la chica. Hermione al sentirse observada levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos grises que tenia enfrente de ella. La mirada de Draco no tenía la misma arrogancia o frialdad que tantas veces había visto. Esta ves era una mirada diferente que logro interpretar como interrogativa, una mirada en busca de unas cuantas respuestas para sus preguntas. Draco se había quedado examinando la cara de Hermione. Miraba sus ojos color miel, miraba como recorrian las ojas del libro. Pero de repente esta se dio cuenta y le dijo:

-¿Que tanto me ves Malfoy?- Pregunto Hermione quien había vajado el libro y lo había colocado sobre sus piernas. Draco la miraba directamente y esto hizo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco.

Draco noto la actitud de la chica fue entonces que sonrió y dijo- Solo me preguntaba como puede ser que vivas encerrada en un mundo tan aburrido como los libros- Pero en realidad se preguntaba el por que unos instantes, antes de la llegada de Potter, le había dicho que esperaba que no solo estubiera cambiada físicamente y sobre todo por que la había salvado de Crabbe y Goyle. En realidad aun no lo entendía. Pero eso luego lo descubriria.

-Mira Malfoy lo que yo haga oh no haga con mi vida es cosa mía y de nadie más.-Dijo la castaña.-¿Entendido?

El joven buscador de Slytherin la miraba incredulo. Nadie nunca le había contestado de esa forma. _Claro tenias que ser una sangre sucia_. Pensaba el chico,-Mira Granger yo solamente estoy tratando de entablar una conversación civilisada, pero al parecer contigo jamás se podra hablar sofisticadamente.-El chico lo decia para hacerla enojar. Pues ella aun era la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo...

* * *

**Como les prometi aqui esta el otro capitulo espero les alla gustado mucho! Decidi esperarme hasta terminar de escribir para atras a los comentarios y a que fuera un Lunes jeje.**

No se olviden de comentar por favor ya que su opinion critismo y to do es muy importante para mi :)  


**Ys que estarde me voy a la camita pero gracias por mantenerse atentos al a historia y a tomarse el tiempo de commentar. Gracias y buenas noches :)**


	7. Capitulo 7

**_(¯`·._Déjame Mirarte en Silencio_.·´¯)_**

…Hermione & Draco…

_Dos corazones que laten al mismo compás_

Por:  
**M. B. Tempus**

**Capitulo 7:**

En el compartmiento de Harry y de los demás solo se escuchaban risas. Pues al parecer la estaban pasando muy bien en compaña de la pequeña Weasley quien tenía el mismo sentido de humor que los gemelos. La única persona que no sonreía era un chico con unos ojos verdes que expresaban tristeza y preocupación. Solamente Harry estaba más callado que sus compañeros y amigos. No entendía por que pero no se podía sacar de la mente lo que había visto en el compartimiento de Malfoy. _Por que...por que no puedo sacar esa imagen de la cabeza...Vamos Harry ya basta de juegos...Pero por que...por que Malfoy estaba tan cerca de Hermione...¿Por qué a ella no la miraba igual que a mí? No, a ella la miraba con... _

-Harry, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Ron en voz baja para que nadie más lo escuchara.

-Si...bueno la verdad es que...-Pero no encontraba las palabras-Ron-Dijo de repente en un tono serio, pero igualmente bajo-Tengo que contarte algo, pero no aquí-al decirlo miraba a los lados dándole a entender a su amigo que lo siguiera a fuera. En seguida Harry se paro del asiento y Ron lo siguió.

-Pero ¿Por qué no a dentro?-Dijo algo confundido el pelirrojo.

-Es que se trata de...de Hermione-dijo aun en una voz un poco más baja y aun algo pensativo, pues los mismos pensamientos aun rondaban su cabeza.

El pelirrojo aun no comprendía lo que le pasaba a su amigo pero aun así siguió a su amigo al pasillo de afuera. Harry se quedo callado por unos segundos cuando subió su mirada se encontró con los ojos celestes de su segundo mejor amigo. Sus ojos expresaban confución. Harry suspiro y entonces comenzó a relatarle la historia a su amigo...

-Mira Ron lo que pasa es que cuando me fui a buscar a Hermione...-Harry le contó todo y en pocos minutos el atractivo Gryffindor sabía todo lo que había pasado- es que la verdad Malfoy no me da buena espina. Por eso iba a regresar por ella pero fue cuando me encontré con Cho-Ron lo miraba pero no lo interrumpió, y la verdad es que el moreno lo agradeció mucho- ...y cuando ya habíamos terminado de hablar pues me quede pensando en como segun yo en cuarto me había "enamorado" de ella...-con eso termino de contarle todo lo que había pasado hasta que llego ha el compartimiento.

-Pues mira Harry, la verdad es que Malfoy tampoco me da buena espina, ese tipo es una asquerosa serpiente y no se sabe que se puede esperar de el- El pelirrojo miro a su amigo y luego continuo-Pero no te preocupes, Hermione puede ser una chica pero se puede y sabe defenderse de tipos como Malfoy. ¡Solo recuerda tercer año! -con esto Harry se tranquilizo un poco. Después de unos minutos de platicarle como seria este año decidieron entrar al compartimiento nuevamente...

Por lo tanto Draco y Hermione estaban en sus propios mundos cuando el tren comenzó a detenerse. Hermione y Draco levantaron la mirada, sus ojos chocaron por unos instantes en los cuales Draco pudo divisar ese brillo que solamente ella tenia en sus hermosos ojos color miel, ese brillo de inocencia. Por lo tanto Hermione solo pudo ver unos ojos grises que lo único que lograban expresar era frió y maldad. Hermione trato de ver algo más que eso...pero lamentablemente no lo logro. Después de unos segundos de verse las luces se apagaron dejando en la oscuridad a Hermione y a Draco. Esto hizo que Draco y Hermione se pararan de un brinco con sus varitas en la mano.

-Lumos!- Exclamaron Malfoy y Hermione- Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto el primero a Hermione, quien asintió pero en ese justo momento el tren paro por completo y esto hizo que Draco cayera encima de Hermione y la luz de sus varitas se extingueran.

En otro lado del vagón se encontraban los amigos separados. Mientras Ron, Harry Neville estaban jugando ajedrez en el compartimiento, las chicas aprovecharon su descuido para ir al baño para poder descifrar lo que sus flores decían. Como estaban solas Ginny se fue al último de la derecha y Luna al de la izquierda. Ginny estaba feliz ya que nunca antes había recibido una flor y mucho menos de un admirador. En cambio Luna estaba intrigada más que emocionada...quien podría fijarse en ella? Ginny se puso nerviosa ya que no sabía como leer el girasol y gusto cuando iba a salir del baño algo paso. Del deslumbrante y bello girasol salio un pétalo más grande que los demás y en este decía...

_Eres bella, hermosa y entre los girasoles de mi jardín tú eres la más valiosa.  
Ginny eres preciosa...como quisiera hacerte mi novia..._

Ginny se puso muy pero muy feliz era la primera vez que alguien le había mandado algo tan lindo. La verdad es que no se lo podía creer por eso lo leyó diez veces sin parar. Y cada ves que terminaba de leerlo se daba un pellizco para asegurarse de que no estuviera dormida.

Luna por otra parte no tuvo tantos problemas para poder leer la nota que traía con sigo mismo el blanco clavel. Cuando Luna era más pequeña su mamá siempre le daba una flor con mensajes para disifrarlos. Así que a Luna no le tomo tanto tiempo el poder leer el mensaje que decía

_¿Qué es poesía?.. Dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul celeste. ¿Qué es poesía? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?  
Poesía... eres tú...extraña e inexplicable criatura que cada día eres mas hermosa..._

Después de cinco minutos las dos chicas salieron de los baños, se miraron y luego apareció una sonrisa en sus caras. Cuando abrieron la puerta para poder regresar al compartimiento las luces se fueron, sacaron sus varitas y las dos dijeron. - Lumos - con un tono calmado pero cuando estaban a pocos pasos de llegar a su destino sintieron como el tren paro haciendo que las chicas que estaban por cursar a quinto se cayeran al suelo.

Harry al oír ruido afuera, salio para ver de qué se trataba. Miro dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo en ese mismo momento supo que estaba pasando. Fue entonces que comprendió por que su aliento parecías congelarse al salir de su boca, por que tenia tanto frió y por que podía escuchar a una mujer gritar...

Sin duda alguna los dementores estaban cercas de ahí tal ves muy cercas. Cuando voltio para regresar por la ayuda de Ron, para poder meter los cuerpos de las chicas, pudo divisar que un dementor se estaba acercando por eso decidió entrar rápidamente por sus amigos y así poder conjurar un escudo para poder defender a Luna y a Ginny, aun que no sabían que se trataba de ellas pues estaban completamente a oscuras.

El dementor cada vez estaba más cercas de Harry y los demás. Con cada paso que daba Harry podía oír más fuerte los gritos de su madre y entonces pudo ver como Sirius caia y no salía como todos del cuartel donde peleaban contra los mortifagos. Ron pudo notar lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo por eso le dio un codazo -Harry piensa en algo feliz- con eso Harry logro salir de su doloroso trance y trato de pensar en algo feliz.

Se trataba de cuando le había regalado la rosa a Hermione y ella le había abrazado...Sin duda alguna Harry quería mucho a Hermione ella era como una pequeña y hermosa flor para el, una flor, una rosa que si no se cuidaba como era debido se marchitaba y moría...

Harry logro conjurar un bello Fénix que ahuyento a ese y muchos más dementores que de seguro tratarian de atacar a los demás estudiantes.

Draco aun estaba encima de Hermione quien comenzó a ponerse nerviosa pues no era de lo que estaba pasando fuera del tren. No sino de lo que estaba pasando ahí en ese compartimiento. Draco la miraba y no lo podía creer. Hermione era tan inocente sus labios eran tan perfectos que quería probarlos, saborearlos. Sus caras y labios solamente estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Hermione miro directamente a los ojos de Draco los cuales no expresaban maldad sino deseo. Hermione se miraba tan inocente y pura...sus ojos miel solo expresaban dulzura sus labios una invitación a probarlos y su piel era mas delicada y suave que la de cualquier otra chica que Draco jamás había tocado. En ese momento Draco no se pudo contener más y corto la muy poca distancia que había entre el y Hermione con un dulce beso.

Hermione sintió como los fríos labios de Malfoy le robaban el calor de los suyos propios, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo empujo. En cuestión de segundos los labios de Draco y Hermione se movían al mismo compás mientras que las manos de Hermione subían por la espalda de Draco hacia su cuello. Y las de Draco acariciaban el delicado rostro de la chica. Pero este momento fue interrumpido por un gran frió que provenía de un dementor que estaba justo afuera de la puerta de los chicos. En ese momento Hermione se soltó de Draco mientras el se separaba de sus dulces labios y trataba de buscar su varita que le era difícil de encontrar pues estaban a oscuras. Fue entonces cuando Hermione dijo - Lumos! - solamente así Draco logro encontrar su varita para ese entonces la puerta de su compartimiento ya estaba abierta y el dementor estaba por acercarse a Hermione quien pronto comenzó a temblar y empalidecer más.

Draco no sabía que hacer pues el también estaba siendo atacado por otro dementor que acababa de entrar. Voltio su cara para ver que le estaban haciendo a Hermione y miro que su cuerpo llano temblaba, no se movía. El cuerpo de Hermione estaba tirado en el piso sin ninguna señal de vida. Draco no lo podía creer pero luego recordó lo que los dementores le podían hacer a una persona. En ese momento Draco se paro con la poca energía que tenia, pensó en algo feliz y conjuró el Patronus más fuerte que jamás había conjurado en toda su vida. Una bella águila salia de la punta de su varita haciendo que los dementores en su compartimiento se fueran. Pero sabia que el no había sido el único en conjurar un patronus pues también sintió como otra gran fuerza alejaba a los demas dementores.

Después de eso Draco callo en el piso inconsciente. Todo a su alrededor desvaneció dejándolo tirado a un lado del cuerpo de Hermione que poco a poco comenzó a tomar un poco de color.

Por otra parte Harry y Ron por fin habían conseguido meter los cuerpos de sus compañeras adentro del vagón en el que se estaban quedando. Harry se acerco a la puerta y se fijo a las afueras las luces comenzaron a parpadear y luego de unos segundos se quedaron todas prendidas. Ron saco una barra de chocolate y la partió en tres una para Luna, Ginny y otra para Harry pues noto que su amigo estaba sudando.

-Yo no la necesito Ron- Dijo Harry apuntando a Neville. Hasta ese momento Ron se había percatado del estado del joven. Neville parecía estar en shock pues estaba en un rincón temblando y sudando de frió. Ron se acerco a su amigo y le ofreció el chocolate.

-Anda Neville comételo, te vas a sentir mejor- dijo este con una sonrisa para poder calmar a su amigo. A si que después de unos segundos Neville ya estaba comiendo poco a poco la barra de chocolate.

Ginny y Luna estaban comiendo el pedazo que Ron les había dado cuando de repente Harry se paro e iba a salir cuando Ginny se lo impidió.- Harry, ¿a donde vas?- Con esto Harry voltio a verla y le dijo

-Voy a ir a ver si Hermione se encuentra bien.-Dijo mientras agarraba la chapa de la puerta pero la pelirroja lo agarro de la mano haciendo que este parara.

-Harry no nos dejes por favor, - Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. La verdad era que Harry quería saber si Hermione se encontraba bien. Pero tampoco podía dejar a sus amigos después de lo que había sucedido. Harry soltó la chapa y se dirigió a su asiento. Ginny lo miro con media sonrisa en la cara pues aun estaba media aturdida por le que había pasado. Entonces empezó a preguntarse por que su patronus tomo la forma de un fénix en ves de tomar la forma de un ciervo, como lo había hecho en tercer grado y en quinto cuando los dementores lo atacaron a el y a su primo.

Por lo tanto un joven chico empezaba a despertar. Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse poco a poco. Mientras que su rubio pelo caía perfectamente cubriendo sus grises ojos. Se puso una mano en la cabeza pues al caer se había pegado en la cabeza. Draco se preguntaba como era que había caído al piso. Luego de unos segundo se acordó de todo, de como los dementores los atacaron, de como se callo y de como sus fríos labios tocaron los de Hermione. Hasta ese momento fue que se acordó de ella y rápidamente se voltio para encontrarla tirada en el piso. El color de su piel ya había regresado a la normalidad.

La chica estaba en su propio mundo de sueños. Hay era donde podía ser lo que ella más quería. En ese preciso momento ella estaba en un enorme palacio. Tenía un vestido azul bajito. Su pelo estaba agarrado en una cola con unos rizos cayendo a los lados haciéndola ver aun más hermosa de lo que ya era. Estaba en una enorme biblioteca. Tal ves más grande que la de Hogwarts. De pronto la gran puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando ver algo OH mejor dicho a alguien verdaderamente aterrador. Era alto, peludo y con unas garras aterradoras. Era sin duda un monstruo, una bestia. Pero en sus ojos no se veia una maldad sino otra cosa...La bestia parecía tener compasión...

Draco cargo el cuerpo de su acompañante y lo puso en un asiento. La observo por un momento y entonces se quedo hipnotizado viendo sus hermosos labios tomar el color rosita que tantas veces había visto, pero nunca notado. De repente salio del compartimiento dejando a Hermione completamente sola pero no antes de haberla tapado con su capa. En ella se miraba muy visiblemente el signo Slytherin.

_Donde esta...ahora que necesito algo no esta en vista... _Draco no podía encontrar a la señora del carrito con los dulces y chocolates._ Pero por que me estoy esforzando tanto por una simple sangre su... _Pero en ese gusto momento vio como Harry salía de su compartimiento...-Oye Potter...-No lo podía creer el hablándole a Potter...tan solo la idea de decir su nombre lo llenaba de asco- Muevete no ves que no me dejas ver mas alla de tu cara raj..

-¿Donde esta Hermione? - Pregunto Harry al ver a Draco parado ahí frente a el.-Te pregunte algo Malfoy ahora contéstame-Dijo Harry.

-Potter, tú no eres nadie para hablarme así. Ahora primero contéstame algo y te diré donde esta tu amiga sangre sucia. -Harry no tenia más remedio que escuchar la tontería que Draco iba a preguntar así que con un gesto no tan amable le indico a Draco que continuara.- Bueno yo te quería preguntar si no has visto a la señora de los dulces -Dijo con una sonrisa que solo un niño podía tener al ver mil dulces juntos.

-¿Qué? Como me puedes preguntar algo tan tonto así cuando yo estoy buscando a mi mejor amiga, en verdad es que no te importa nadie -Harry no podía creer lo que oía así que decidió marcharse en busca de Hermione. Draco al ver que el moreno se iba le hizo muecas y mientras hacia esto se dio cuenta de que tenía una barra de chocolate (que ni el mismo Harry sabio que la tenia). Así que con un hechizo mejor conocido como _**Accio **__Chocolate_ logro tener el chocolate en sus manos y con eso se fue a su compartimiento.

Harry no podía creer lo que Malfoy le había preguntado. Es decir a el no le importaba nada ni nadie, completamente nadie. En ese momento escucho como alguien lloraba incontrolablemente. Pensando que era su mejor amiga empezó a correr como loco hasta que llego a la puerta y al estar allí oyó como la chica lloraba descontroladamente. Abrió la puerta y miro a una chica tirada en el piso. Pero esta chica no era Hermione Granger... Tenia el pelo color negro y por el momento le estaba tapando la cara completa mente. Lo unico que logro ver fue la insignia que era visible en su capa escolar.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC! Espero y este capitulo les alla gustado y no se me allan decepcionado oh algo por el estilo. ****¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Estubo bien de largo?**

**Por favor dejenmen un review con sus comentarios, critismo, preguntas y opiniones! Ultimamente siento que los capitulos son muy cortos haci que espero y este capitulo no les alla decepcionado!**

**Cuidensen mucho y espero poder charlar con ustedes muy pronto!**

**-M.B. Tempus  
P.D.  
¡Gracias nuevamente por leer Déjame Mirarte en Silencio!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**_(¯`·._Déjame Mirarte en Silencio_.·´¯)_**

…Hermione & Draco…

_Dos corazones que laten al mismo compás_

Por:  
**M. B. Tempus**

**Capitulo: 8**

Harry se hacerco lo sufisiente para ver las lagrimas que caian de su delicado rostro, cuado de pronto la chica subio la mirada. Sus ojos negros chocaron con los verdes de Harry y en ese momento se avento a el. Harry al caer soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor pues se había pegado en la cabeza. Por lo tanto ella se había aferrado al brazo del chico. Sus ojos aun estaban mojados por las lagrimas que habían salido de ellos. Esos ojos negros por primera ves expresaban algo más que no fuera maldad o frialdad. Harry no sabia que hacer pues aun que fuera una Slytherin y una perra con el y con sus amigos seguía siendo una mujer. Harry no la quería dejar en esas condiciones y por eso al pararse se volvió a agachar para recoger a Pansy pues no aceptaba la mano del moreno por el estado de Schock en el que se encontraba por los dementores.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto el joven de los ojos esmeralda verde. Obviamente Pansy no se encontraba bien pero aun así Harry lo había preguntado.  
Pansy simplemente negó con la cabeza. Su estado parecía ser grave y el moreno no sabía que hacer. Derepente Pansy se abalanzo sobre Harry abrazándolo nuevamente.

-Potter por lo que más quieras no me dejes sola ...esas...esas cosas...- lo abrazo mucho más fuerte asiendo que el chico se empezara a asfixiara. -No quiero que regresen!

-Parkinson no te dejare...pero primero suéltame. - Dijo el chico que ya no podía respirar. Pansy al darse cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo lo soltó de inmediato.

-Perdon no te quise lastimar -Dijo Pansy, después volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba. Sus manos y en verdad todo su cuerpo aun estaba temblando- ¿En verdad no me vas a dejar?¿No te vas a ir verdad?- Pansy pregunto temiendo que Harry se fuera.

-No, no me iré no te preocupes. Pero, ¿a qué le temes?- Pregunto intigrado Harry ya que siempre la había visto tan segura de si misma

-Lo que pasa es que los...los de...mentores me atacaron y tengo miedo de quedarme sola.- Pansy estaba apunto de llorar- tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a lastimar, no sabes lo que me hicieron revivir. - Para este entonces Pansy ya estaba llorando, por sus mejillas resbalaban unas lagrimas puras y verdaderas. Por primera ves Harry vio a Pansy llorar y simplemente por ese hecho la abrazo. La verdad es que a el no le importaba lo que le pasara a Pansy pero el sabia muy bien el poder que tenían los dementores y que eran capaz de volver loco a una persona y si lo querían o deseaban también podían quitarle, o mejor dicho robarle el alma a una persona, mago o muggle. A ellos no les importaba quien fuera o de quien se trataba. Con tal de poder alimentarse asían lo que fuera. Los dementores eran en verdad seres malignos, tal vez no era su culpa el haber nacido así ya que nadie puede escoger lo que quieren ser o como quieren nacer. Uno nace y su destino esta marcado desde ese mismo momento. Oh almenos eso es lo que la mayoría de los seres humanos creen...

Después de un tiempo Harry soltó a Pansy ella ya había parado de llorar pero se sentía tan cómoda en los fuertes brazos del buscador de Gryffindor que no se separo de el hasta que el lo hizo. Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Silencio era lo que se escuchaba en su compartimiento. Ambos se sentían extraños pues no era muy común lo que acababa de pasar entre un estudiante de Gryffindor y otro de Slytherin. Después de un tiempo de estar en ese incomodo eh inexplicable silencio Harry rompió el silencio al decir, oh mejor dicho preguntar- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Pansy?

-Si, ya estoy al.. ya estoy mejor- contesto.

Harry no sabía como expresar mejor su pregunta. No queria ser brusco con alguien que hace apenas pocos segundos había sido atacada. Pero no sabia como expresarse sin ser tan brusco con alguien que se la pasaba envenenando su vida.

-Parkinson, que es lo que... ¿Que es lo que te hacen recordar?- Por fin logro preguntar.

Pansy solo lo miro un segundo antes de voltear su mirada a otro lado. Poso su mirada en la ventana, sus vista era borrosa pues sus ojos empesaron a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente.

Ya había pasado tiempo del evento tan doloroso para la Slytherin. Sin embargo aun lo recordaba como si ubiera pasado ayer.

**Flashback**_**  
**__  
Una joven chica de 14 oh 15 años había salido con una amiga al callejon Diagonal. Todo era perfecto para la pequeña chica. Era joven, rica, de sangre pura, y se estaba hacercando mucho al chico que tenia su corazon. La joven muchacha y su amiga habian decidido ir al callejon a ver cuales eran las nuevas prendas de las que le habia mandado decir Madam Malkin en su carta con la lechuza. Se habia comprado dos bellos bestidos y algunas capas que enverdad le habian gustado. Su amiga tambien compro algunas prendas. Se quedaron a comer mientras platicaban de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo magico, pues como dos sangres puras de alto nivel siempre tenian que estar al tanto, algo que se les fue inculcado des de la edad de que podian hablar, claro que para las jovenes eso solo les daba mas tiempo para platicar de los chicos que les gustan de las nuevas prendas que leian en las revistas y cosas mas juveniles que de las que sus padres les gustaria saber. Al terminarse el postre que habian pedido llego un lechuza para su amiga que le decia que tenia que regresar a la casa, pues su mama no se sentia muy bien. Se despidieron sonrientes y quedaron de mandarse lechuzas la joven chica estaba feliz. Nada podia estropear su dia... no correcion nada podia estropear su vida todo iba deacuerdo a lo que ella mas queria. _

_Era cierto que no tenia muchas amigas. Era considerada la lider de las chicas en su casa pero eso no significaba que ellas eran realmente sus amigas. Solo con una de las otras cuatro chicas (que tambien estaban en su año) consideraba su amiga. Esa joven chica la conosia desde que eran bebes. En verdad que le sorprendio mucho cuando quedo en Slytherin pues nadie se lo esperaba, era mas gentil, mas buena que los demas pero aun asi estaba feliz, Lily siempre la escuchaba y daba consejos cuando los necesitaba siempre la entendia. Basicamente habian crecido juntas era como una hermana para ella. Su personalidad era mas callada que la de Pansy cuando estaban en unlugar como la escuela. Le gustaba mucho soñar algo por la cual Pansy la protejia mucho pues era como una hermana para ella. Y aunque apenas se hubieran visto no queria que pasara mucho tiempo sinque se volvieran a ver. Sierto que siempre se miraban cuando los Moons los iban a visitar, oh cuando su familia los visitaban pero no era igual. Tenian que actuar deacuerdo a las normas. Almenos que no fuera una junta de lo que se esperaba de sus conductas. Pero aun asi no les gustaba mucho fiarse de que no les regañaran._

_En el camino a la casa se que do pensando en todo lo que ella y su amiga habian hecho atraves del dia. No podia esperar a llegar y enseñarle a su madre lo que habia comprado. Cuando se fue de casa todo estaba calmado y enverdad no esperaba que nada cambiara. Bajo del carro y all legar a la puerta de la mansion un elfo domestico le habrio la puerta mientras temblaba mas de lo usualr._

_Al regresar todo estaba lejos de calmado. Gritos de agonia se escuchaban en toda la mansion. Gritos de una mujer resonaban por todas las paredes. Se podia oir como cosas eran tiradas contrala pared oh al suelo. Haciendo que los cuadros templaran, que un escalofrio recorriera su espalda. Las bolsas que había estado cargando se deslisaron de sus manos y empeso a correr dejandose guiar por los gritos aterradores. Subio hasta el piso donde se encontraba su recamara y la de sus padres. Al estaba sercas el ruido se hacia mas fuerte, provenia de la habitacion de sus padres. Pero ¿que sucedia? No lo sabia. Queria saber quien era quien gritaba, queria saber por que. Pero lo mas importante queria asegurarse de que no fueran los gritos de su madre. Siempre supo que sus padres eran Mortifagos, nunca se lo negaron, eso era algo que le daba orgullo. Pero tambien sabia que sus padres no practicaban las artes oscuras con ella tan cercas, aun no estaba lista. Haci que que demonios estaba pasando!_

_Lentamente se acerco al cuarto de sus padres, para su suerte la puerta estaba medio habierta y pudo ver lo que ocurria dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Su madre estaba en el piso llena de sangre. Sus manos y pies estaban torcidos en pociciones inhumanas. Sus ojos estaban rojos del llanto y de su delicada boca salia sangre. Los ojos de Pansy lograron conectarse por un momento con los de su madre quien la miro con tristesa. Sabia que era el fin, rapidamente aparto la mirada de su unica hija y miro al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella. Maltratandola y haciendola sentir un dolor que jamas había sentido._

_-Nunca más me retaras- Dijo el hombre de tunica azul real. Levanto su varita y la apunto a su madre mientras murmuro algo, y al instante que lo hiso una luz verde fue directo al corazon haciendo que esta diera su ultimo respiro y ahy en el piso llena de sangre murio. Su madre estaba muerta. Pansy dejo caer las lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos pero no izo ningun ruido alguno. Su madre, su madre estaba muerta. Nunca más la podria abrazar. Nunca más podria platicar con ella de sus problemas. Nunca más le podria desir cuanto la amaba y respetaba. Nunca. Por que ahora estaba muerta, tirada en el piso de su propio cuarto._

_Pansy silenciosamente desaparecio de la mansion Parkinson. Y fue a uno de los unicos lugares donde sabria que podria quedarse la noche. Con uno de sus mejores amigos..._

**End of Flashback**

-Recuerdo como mi padre mato a mi mamá- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas nuevamente en sus hermosos ojos negros.

-Lo... lo siento mucho, -Harry se paro y abrazo nuevamente a Pansy- en verdad lo siento.- Con esas palabras Harry expreso un sentimiento que jamás pensó que iba a llegar a sentir por un Slytherin, compasión. Si Harry sintió compasión por Pansy Parkinson.

Pero, ¿por qué compasión hacia alguien tan maligno y fribuloso? Por que en realidad, quien podía llegar a querer a alguien asi. Nadien, esa era la verdad. Nadie podía llegar a querer a alguien tan malgino y venenosos. Pero acababa de descubrir que Pansy, Pansy Parkinson no era tan malvada y venenosa como el pensaba. Tenia un corazón que latia. Un corazón que en esos momentos estaba lastimado. Pero por que actuaba tan fria. No lo sabía. Harry no sabía que la unica y verdadera razón por la cual Pansy actuava asi era por su padre y sobretodo por su casa. Su dever como una Parkinson y Slytherin era tratar mal a todos los tridores de sangre, a los sangre sucias y a Potter. La unica razón por la que estaba en Slytherin era por su padre y sangre. Ella jamas pidio estar alli pero como su "destino" ya estaba marcado la unica cosa que le faltaba hacer era pretender. Si pretender ser una perra, un ser venenoso capaz de llegar a serle daño a algo puro. Esa era Pansy, aparencias. Y nadie lo sabia. Bueno, casi nadie. Pero Harry sintio que habia algo mas tras esa mascara de Pansy. Sentia que no todo lo que aparentaba era verdad. Y parte lo había comprobado con lo sucedido. Pansy no era tan fria ni manipuladora, no eso solo eran apariencias...

* * *

** Hola a todos! Espero y les guste este capitulo. Se que es mas corto de lo que los quiero hacer pero le agrege mas sin cambiar de lo que queria que este capitulo fuera. Si todo este capitulo se lo dedique a Pansy Parkinson. :)  
**

**Lily Moon no es un personaje mio, fue creado por JKR pero solo fue mensionado en el primer libro (almenos que este equivocada) y en Pottermore y en Harry Potter and Me. ****Hice mi tarea chicos y todos los personajes que aparescan en el año de Harry son de JKR. Los nombres los eh sacado de los libros, peliculas y del HP Wikki :) ****Todos los creditos de los personajes y todo eso van a JKR este es mi disclaimer nuevamente xD**

**Puede que si cree uno oh dos personajes pero aun no estoy muy segura.**

**No se olviden de dejarme un review/comentario con sus pensamientos e ideas de lo que les parecio este capitulo y en la direccion que creen vaya la historia ^-^**

**Cuidensen mucho!**

-M.B. Tempus


	9. Capitulo 9

**_(¯`·._Déjame Mirarte en Silencio_.·´¯)_**

…Hermione & Draco…

_Dos corazones que laten al mismo compás_

Por:  
**M. B. Tempus**

**Capitulo 9**

Cuando Draco entro a su compartimiento Hermione aun estaba dormida. Se fue hacia donde su cuerpo estaba y se inco frente ella. Mientras ella lentamente abria los ojos pudo divisar como un cabello platino caia por enfrente de una cara palida. Miro como los ojos grises del muchacho la miraban. Ella al mirar esos ojos grises sonrio tiernamente sin saber el porque lo hacia.

-Como te sientes?-pregunto Draco. A Hermione le tomo tiempo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba soñando. No ya no soñaba con su cuento de adas favorito, se acababa de despertar de su dulce sueño. Aun sostenia la mirada de Draco que estaba esperando la respueta de ella. Al darse cuenta de que ella no iba a responder le pregunto-Granger que te pasa?- llevando su mano derecha instintivamente a la frente de la chica para poder tomar su temperatura.

-Estoy bien, no te perocupes-Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-No es que me preocupara sino que no queria resposabilidades. Por cierto no le dijas a nadien que te eh ayudado eso es solo por mi responsabilidad como prefecto. Entendido?-Pregunto un Draco totalmente diferente. Frio. Hermione simplemente lo miro interrogativamente pero en los ojos de Draco solo se miraba una pared fria que jamas podria derrotar. -Toma, aqui tienes para que repongas las fuersas y energias que el dementor te quito.-le dijo dandole un chocolate. -Apurate a cambiarte ya que estamos apunto de llegar a Hogwarts- Y con esto dicho salio del compartimiento.

Hermione se quedo muy confundida. No entendia la reacción de Draco. Primero la ayudaba y luego la trataba como si ella fuera una niña de 5 años. Enverdad no lo entendia, y no creia que lo podria entender jamaz. Se cambio casi de imediato, mientras pensaba en las extrañas acciónes del rubio. Después de 5 minutos la puerta se abrio. Draco entro y poso su fria mirada sobre Hermione.

-¿Por qué no te has comido el chocolate?-Fue lo primero que el rubio más cotisado de Hogwarts pregunto-No lo eh envenenado sabes.-Hermione simplemente lo miraba, aun no entendia a su compañero.

-¿Por qué actuas asi?-Quiso saber Hermione.-Es desir primero me ayudas, luego me dices que no lo vuelva a esperar y sabe cuantas cosas más.

-Ya te lo dije Granger. Ahora come el chocolate sino te vas a devilitar.-Le dijo dandole nuevamente el chocolate que le había dado apenas hace unos minutos. Hermione lo acepto-Sabes me sorprendes. Antes quien se ubiera imaginado a la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts con faldas cortas y blusas agustadas.-Dijo Malfoy quien aun la seguia observando.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi forma de vestir? Por que que yo sepa a ti no te importo. -Dijo audasmente la castaña.

- No, no me importa solo dijo lo que la gente se va a estar preguntando...-

En ese momento la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Harry, como siempre despeinado. Su cabello era todo un desastre. Pues había corrido desde el compartimiento de Pansy hasta el de Hermione. Aun recordaba lo que había pasado con Pansy y como era de esperarse todavia sentía lastima por ella.

Los ojos de Harry se ilumiaron por completo al mirar a Hermione. No podía creer lo bien que su amiga se miraba con el uniforme ajustado. _Pero que estas pensando Harry, Hermione es tu amiga. Tu mejor amiga._ Penso derepente Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero aun con pensamientos como esos rondado su cabeza no podia dejar de admirar el gran cambio que su amiga había dado. En un solo verano Hermione había cambiado por completo. Su pelo antes enredadiso y esponjoso ahora era lizo y suave. Sus curvas estaban mas definidas que antes. Y sus ojos...que se puede desir...sus ojos eran más hermosos que nunca. En ellos se podia reflejar una inocencia completa y sincera. Una puresa inmensa y limpia. Sin duda alguna los ojos de Hermione Granger eran el reflejo de su alma.

-Vaya Potter al parecer aun no has descubierto el cepillo.- Dijo Draco sarcasticamente. Harry al mirar a Malfoy lo miro con asco, haciendo que el rubio le dedicara la misma cara.

-Hermione te ves...como lo había dicho antes, expectacular.-Hermione se ruboriso un poco.-Bueno pues vamonos tus cosas se las va a llevar Ron y asi no tendras que cargar nada.-Dijo felíz Harry.

-Ves Granger te lo dije, la gente va a notar lo mucho que has cambiado...y la verdad es que no es para menos- Dijo Draco quien estaba viendo a Hermione de arriba para abajo. Harry miro a Draco y el rubio sintio la mirada. Al mirara al moreno su mirada cambio por completo. Harry lo fulmino con la mirada. Con solo la mirada Malfoy pudo sentir que Harry le estaba advirtiendo que no tocara a Hermione oh sino se las veria con el personalmente. _Ni que te tuviera miedo Potter._ Pensaba el Slytherin.

Hermione pudo sentir que las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas y por eso desidio actuar rápidamente, -Esta bien vamonos.- Agarro la rosa que Harry le habia dado y antes de irse Hermione se voltio a Draco-Aun que me duela desirlo pero... Gracias por tu ayuda.-Con eso dicho se aseguro de tener su bolso y varita y camino hacias Harry. Draco solo la miro incredulo. Apesar de haberle dicho eso ella aun se mantuvo cortes y le dio las gracias por lo que había hecho por ella.

-¿Por qué eres tan extraña Granger? ¿por qué?-Se pregunto en voz alta Draco. -Aveces eres tan terca, otras eres cortes y aveces hasta inocente...enverdad que eres unica...-penso Draco. Por el resto del camino (que era casi nada) se mantuvo pensativo y callado.

Al llegar a la parada en Hogsmade se dio cuenta de que aun no llevava su uniforme y con un movimiento de su varita se cambio la ropa. Estaba a punto de salir cuando recordo su capa. Se dio media vuelta y la miro sobre uno de los asientos por donde había estada sentada Hermione. No pudo evitar llevarsela hasta su nariz y aspirar el aroma que había dejado en ella la castaña. Depronto algo callo del interior de la capa. Draco bajo su mirada y se encontro con un libro. Se agacho y lo recogio. Era el libro de Granger. Miro la portada y luego el interior, enverdad es que se sorprendio, ese libro no era de nada magico oh de importancia como el imaginaba que la chica estaba leyendo. No, ese libro era algo que el jamas ubiera leido. Pero como se le había olvidado a Granger ahora lo leria. Queria saber en que tipo de mundo vivia ella y talves si lo leia la comprenderia un poco mejor. Claro que eso no seria capaz de pasar pero aun asi lo intentaria.

Al bajar del tren se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba una carrosa que empesaba a moverse.- ¡Detente!-grito para que la carrosa no lo fuera a dejar.

Al subir se dio cuenta de que solo estaba una persona en ella. Parkinson. Después de su encuentro con Harry y de haberle hecho prometer no contarle nada a nadien se había mantenido sola. Cuando Crabbe y Goyle se le habian hacercado pero ella los mando por un tuvo diciendoles que si no la dejaban en paz les quitaria toda la comida que a ellos mas les gustara. Y aunque suene absordo esa fue la unica manera de safarse de ellos. La verdad es que Crabbe y Goyle eran unos verdaderos idiotas.

-Hola Draco-Dijo Pansy en una voz desanimada. Nunca se podia mantener enfadado con el.

-Hola Pansy, y eso que estas sol..?- Draco al mirar la cara de Pansy paro a media oración. -¿Por qué estuviste llorando?-Pregunto directamente Draco, quien se había dado cuenta de que su amiga había llorado. Draco no era de esa personas que le de vueltas al asunto y por eso fue directo con Pansy.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo tratando de sonar como que no sabia a lo que se referia, pero fallo. Con una sola mirada de Draco ella supo que era lo que tenia que hacer. Suspiro y desidio desirle la verdad, ella jamas le podia mentir a Draco y menos cuando ella había llorado ya que el siempre se enteraba. Pues de una forma el sentia que tenia que defender a Pansy de los demas. El sabía muy bien que Pansy no queria ser mortifiga pero como una Parkinson su dever era aliarse al señor oscuro. Aunque ella no lo quisiera asi. -¿Que ya no te acuerdas como me tiraste de tu compartimiento? ¿Como si fuera nada? ¿Como preferiste quedarte alli con la sangre sucia de Granger?- Escupio Pansy esperando con eso distraerlo.

El recuerdo flasheo por sus ojos. Pansy habia entrado a su compartimiento y lo habia besado cuando el simplemente queria entender como es que no se habia dado cuenta de que esa chica que no reconosio era Granger. Lugo como la habia corrido cuando el estaba cargando a Granger. Remordimiento era un sentimiento que casi no sentia. Pero con Pansy todo era diferente. No sabia por que pero era una de las unicas personas con las que podia ser como el era. Podia enseñar todas sus personalidades, ni si quiera con su propia novia era haci. El sabia que talvez habia algo malo con eso pero no le daba mucha importancia pues eran amigos desde la infancia. De verdad que no devio de haber actuado de esa forma tan fria con Pansy.

-Pansy..- Se movio para sentarse gusto a lado de ella. La tomo de la barbilla y le limpio las lagrimas que salian sin su consentimiento. - En verdad actue como un idiota. Perdoname.- Al susurrar eso la abrazo. Rara vez el se disculpaba pero con Pansy todo era diferente. No le gustaba verla sufrir, le dolia verla haci. Pero tambien sentia que habia algo mas. Al terminar el abrazo poso sus ojos grises en los negros de ella- ¿Estas segura de que eso es todo? ¿No ahy otra cosa que no me estas diciendo? - Miro como ella desvio la mirada hacia otro lado. Habia dado en el blanco. La conosia muy bien. Demaciado bien para ser honestos. Pero eso le gustaba de cierta forma.

Miro como su amiga suspiro sin contestar por unos minutos. Las manos de la morena ya no estaban en las de el. La chica las abia retirado y puesto en sus piernas mientras se habia quedado callada. Con sus ojos en otra cosa que no era el.

Era de esperarse, nunca de verdad le podia ocultar nada a Draco. El siempre sabia cuando algo estaba mal con ella. Solo podia ganarse un poco de tiempo. Suspiro y con la mirada aun en otra direccion pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Seguro que quieres saber? ¿Es desir horita?- dijo Pansy recordando lo que había pasado.

-Si dime por que estabas llorando-Le contesto con la voz mas suave. Pansy ya no podia ocultar mas las lagrimas que querian salir, le tenia que desir por que había llorado. La verdad es que ella no queria volver a repetir lo que habia pasado, pero sabia que no se lo podria ocultar mas a Draco.

-Estabien te lo dire.- Suspiro, -Lo que paso es que, como te habras dado cuenta el tren se paro por algunos momentos ¿verdad?-Draco movio su cabeza dandole a entender que si- Pues creo que también supiste que había dementores- su voz se empeso a hacer más ligera cada ves. Como temiendo a que si lo desia fuertemente ellos volverian. Y eso era lo que ella menos queria.-Pues veras...ellos me...ellos me-ya no pudo más, sus ojos estaban nuevamente llenos de lagrimas-ellos me atacaron y me hisieron reviv...-sus lagrimas comensaron a mojar su linda cara. Instictivamente Draco la abrazo. Con esas palabras entendio rapidamente. _Que estupido habia sido! _Nunca se le cruzo por la mente como esas asquerosas cosas podrian afectarla. Pero en que estaba pensando. En donde demonios tenia la mente que no penso en ella..-...y luego...Potter me ...-

-¿¡Qué te hizo Potter Pansy?!- Pregunto Draco enfureciendose aun mas de lo que lla estaba. Sus brazos que aun estaban alrededor de la morena la apretaron un poco mas pero no la las timo.

-Potter me ayudo...-Con esto Draco se quedo mudo. Por el resto del camino se dedico a calmar a su amiga y a desirle que con el todo estaria bien. _Aun que me duela reconoserlo te debo una Potter._ Y con esos pensamientos fue hasta la entrada del castillo con Pansy aun lado de el tratando de calmarse aun mas.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del gran castillo Draco se bajo primero para luego ayudar a Pansy a bajar. Ella ya se encontraba mejor. Sus ojos estan un poco rojos pero nadie lo podia notar, solo Draco. Ya adentro del castillo el suspiraba palabras alentadoras y tratando de hacerla sonreir.

Como era de esperar la gente se le que daban mirando pues el era Draco Malfoy despues de todo. Pues Draco era uno de los chicos más guapos y con las vacaciones se había puesto mejor. Y Pansy tambien era muy linda, guapa seria una mejor palabra para describirla. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien desenrollado, la verdad es que no se quedaba atras. Tras mantenerse de pie en la puerta por unos segundos, pues Draco estaba buscando a la unica persona a la que Pansy llamaba amiga de verdad, fueron a su mesa, Slytherin, ahy se sentaron. Se paro aun lado de Zabini y le dio a entender a Pansy que se sentara a su lado derecho, al otro lado de el, ya cuando la chica se habia sentado el tambien se sento. Crabbe y Goyle estaban enfrente de el y de Zabini. Al otro lado de Pansy estaba Nott y una chica de su misma edad, con la que Nott cambio de lugar para que ella estubiera al lado de Pansy. Draco resistio una media sonrisa. Moon, siempre estaba junto a Pansy, eran mejores amigas desde la infancia. Desde el primer año de Hogwarts todos notaron que aun que ellas se enojaran, pelearan y no se hablaran sin importar todo eso, siempre se sentaban juntas.

No muy legos de donde se habian sentado en la misma mesa de Slytherin unos ojos se habian quedado fijos en ellos.

* * *

**Hola Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia! En verdad que significa mucho para mi :)**

**Por favor no se olviden de dejar un comentario de lo que piensan oh que les gusta oh no les gusta. Enverdad que si me gusta escuchar sus opiniones y sugestiones. Siento que si dejan un review es como que si les gusta la historia y eso para mi es muy importante por eso me gusta ver y esperar a que los dejen. A si siento que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con esta historia.**

**Cuidensen mucho y espero leere muchos Reviews cuando cheque de nuevo *crusa los dedos***

**Que tengan un lindo y hermoso dia!**

**-M.B. Tempus**


	10. Capitulo 10

**_(¯`·._Déjame Mirarte en Silencio_.·´¯)_**

…Hermione & Draco…

_Dos corazones que laten al mismo compás_

Por:  
**M. B. Tempus**

**Capitulo 10 **

Tras unos minutos las puertas del Gran Comedor se volvieron a abrir esta ves dejando ver a una Ravenclaw y a cinco Gryffindors. Los que iban adelante eran la chica de Ravenclaw y un pelirrojo. Al parecer iban algo nerviosos. La chica había cambiado mucho, su pelo había crecido, su cuerpo estaba empezando a desenvolverse. Sus ojos azules eran tan hermosos, brillaban por todo, por: felicidad, tristeza, alegría, nerviosismo, pero por la mayor parte brillaban por sentimientos puros y limpios. El pelirrojo era un año más grande que ella. Sus pecas ya casi no se miraban, sus ojos azules estaban mirando al suelo pues estaba algo nervioso de ir con aquella chica de alado. Su cuerpo había cambiado gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch que el y su mejor amigo decidieron hacer en su casa durante las vacaciones. Ahora sus brazos estaban marcados. No tan notablemente como los de otros jugadores pero estaban marcados. Atrás iban Ginny y Neville. La verdad es que Neville había creído un poco mas tambien. Ya no era tan redondo como en los años pasados lentamente estaba adelgazando, su estatura era más alta y su pelo negro hacían una buena combinación con sus brillantes ojos negros. La verdad es que también su auto estima había subido no mucho pero subió. Ginny estaba tratando de darle animos recordandole de como se habia divertido con el cuando fueron al baile juntos . Ginny estaba un poco más desarrollada que Luna. Las curvas que tenia hacia que uno que otro chico volteara. En especialmente los Ravenclaw que tenían un muy bueno gusto. Y por último estaban los chicos más populares de Gryffindor, si haci se pueden referir a ellos, que habían cambiado más.

Si eran Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Estos últimos tardaron un poco más en entrar ya que iban caminando despacio para poder disfrutar de su regreso a Hogwarts. Cuando Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny ya se habían separado ellos dos apenas iban entrando por las puertas del Gran Comedor, acaparando todas las miradas. Llamaron aun más la atención que Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. Pues no era para menos, Harry había cambiado mucho y ni que hablar de Hermione. Al entrar iban muy pegaditos haciendo que muchas chicas miraran con odio a Hermione, pues estaba con un chico que según ellas era demasiado para la Gryffindor. Y los chicos miraban a Harry con envidia pues la Sabelotodo de Granger había cambiado mucho durante las vacaciones. Los brazos de Harry estaban perfectamente marcados por los trabajos que hacia en la casa de sus tíos y los entrenamientos que tenia con Ron. En total también había crecido. Hermione estaba mas guapa que nunca, sus curvas eran perfectas. Sin duda era una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts, ya que todos los chicos babeaban como idiotas al verla pasar. Harry se dio cuenta de esto y se lo hizo notar a Hermione quien voltio a los lados y si, como Harry se lo había dicho todos en el Gran Comedor los miraban. Esto hizo sentir a Hermione un poco incomoda. Fue entonces cuando a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

-Hermione, te sientes incomoda ¿verdad?- Pregunto el chico mientras caminaba lentamente junto a su amiga a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Pues la verdad, si- Confirmo Hermione quien se estaba empezando a ruborizar.

-Que te parece si...-Pararon de caminar y el moreno le dijo su idea en el oído a Hermione que lo pensó un poco y luego acepto. Por una parte no quería pero no soportaba las miradas acosadoras de aquellos chicos y por eso termino por aceptar la propuesta del moreno. Y además como el lo dijo no iba a significar nada pues ellos bien sabían que lo único que había entre ellos era amistad. Fue entonces cuando Harry tomo a Hermione por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el. Se estremeció al tenerla tan cercas, mientras que a Hermione le dio un escalofrío. La miro de una forma que jamás había visto a otra chica. En sus ojos se miraba una ternura, y un cariño interminable. Hermione se sonrojo un poco más pero nadie lo noto. Solo Harry pues estaba muy cercas de ella. Harry poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de ella. Sus caras estaban separados por pocos milímetros. Los labios carnosos de Hermione estaban temblando. Harry lo noto y le dijo- No te preocupes...- Su sonrisa la hizo sentir mejor, miro a su amigo a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes encantadores que le habían regalado tantas miradas cómplices ahora le regalaba otra. Harry también estaba nervioso pues el la quería mucho y lo que el sentía al tenerla cercas era inexplicable. La distancia entre ellos ahora era más pequeña que antes. Harry termino con esa distancia dándole un lindo y tierno beso a la castaña...

Todos en el Gran Comedor estaban observando la escena de los chicos. Nadie lo podía creer, la boca de casi todos llegaban hasta el piso. Ron se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, pues miro que todos estaban viendo lo que pasaba por atrás suyo y al voltear para ver que ocurría se quedo en shock. Ahí estaban sus mejores amigos dándose un beso enfrente de todas las personas presentes en el comedor. Harry sostenía la figura de Hermione con tanta delicadeza y amor, mientras que ella subía sus suaves manos para llegar al cuello de el, para luego pasar una de ellas por el pelo desordenado del chico. Ginny al igual que su hermano no podía creer lo que pasaba pues en todo el tiempo que Harry había pasado en la casa con ellos jamás menciono que el y Hermione estuvieran saliendo. Ella tampoco se lo dijo en sus cartas que a diario se mandaban para mantenerse informadas.

En la mesa de Slytherin la mayoría de las serpientes sentían asco al ver lo que pasaba y solo con eso les dieron ganas de vomitar. Todos menos un chico rubio con unos ojos grises que hipnotizaban a cual quier chica. Se acordó de el momento en el que el había tocado esos labios, el momento en el que a el le habían correspondido. Ahora se daba cuenta de que para la chica solo fue un beso más, deseguro para darle celos a la cara rajada. El, el chico más guapo de Hogwarts el más cotizado por las chicas solo había sido un instrumento para ella. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

Harry despego sus labios lentamente de los de ella. Sus alientos aun mezclados se encontraban. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella quien aun los mantenía cerrados como si no quisiera despertar de un dulce sueño. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos miel para encontrarse con los de Harry quien la miraba con una ternura incomparable. Se separaron un poco pero las manos de ella aun seguían en el cuello de el. Mientras que las manos de el se mantenían en la delicada cintura de Hermione. Nuevamente se acercaron y se volvieron a dar un dulce pero corto beso. Se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras entrelazaban sus manos para ir a sus asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor, de los valientes de corazón.

Mientras caminaban sintieron las miradas acecinas y acosadoras de unas cuantas personas. Entre esas personas se encontraba Cho quien se estaba muriendo de la envidia. Sus amigas también los miraban con reproche y algunas con odio. Hermione suspiro y Harry al darse cuenta de esto le apretó la mano cariñosamente a la castaña dándole así fuerzas.

Al llegar a su mesa todos los miraron pero nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Ron no pudo más y dijo

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Es decir yo pensé que éramos amigos...como puede ser posible que yo...-Pero no pudo continuar pues Harry se lo impidió.

- Mira Ron que te parece si mejor te lo explicamos luego en la sala común después de la cena- Dijo el moreno- Por favor si en verdad eres nuestro amigo espera hasta entonces.

-Ándale ¿por favor?- Le pidió Hermione. Ron miro a sus dos amigos y asintió con la cabeza. Empezaron a hablar pero la maestra McGonagall entro por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Sorprendentemente no se miraba ningún estudiante de primero. Solo ella caminaba en dirección hacia el director.

Este se paro para ofrecerle una silla pero esta simplemente le susurro algo en el oído haciendo que el se parara. En su cara solo se veía calma y paz.

-Mis queridos estudiantes la ceremonia esta por empezar pero no será conducida por la maestra McGonagall ya que ella tiene que hablar con los prefectos de 6to de todas las casas. así que por favor los prefectos vallan al salón de la profesora ahora. Luego vendrán para lo que quede de la selección. ¿Entendido?- Pregunto Dumbledore ya que miro como los prefectos de Slytherin separaban con malas ganas.

Con eso dicho Hermione y Ron se pararon. Harry también lo hizo pero para despedirse de su amigo y de Hermione con un abrazo y un beso en la mano.

-Aquí te espero esta bien-Dijo dulcemente- Ron, por favor cuídala si.-Ron asintió y luego fueron a la salida del comedor y empezaron a caminar con los otro prefectos de las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Ya casi llegaban y en verdad es que iban muy a gusto hasta que una vos atrás de ellos los hizo parar.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...-Dijo Malfoy mirando al grupo de estudiantes que iban caminando a la oficina de la maestra de transfiguraciones.- a los inútiles de Hufflepuff, a los cerebros de Ravenclaw. Al pobretón de Gryffindor...- a Hermione solo le miro pero no dijo nada, pero el sabia que no podía estar callado por bastante tiempo si no seria una auto destrucción.-Y a la...

-A la asquerosa sangre sucia de Gryffindor. -termino de decir Pansy con satisfacción. La ultima palabra la dijo como si le costara decir tan terrible cosa. De cierta forma Draco estaba aliviado de que Pansy hablara por el, pero por el otro lado...Estaba muy enfadado con ella. Nadie jamás le había hecho eso, bueno solo su padre pero eso era totalmente diferente. Draco miro a Pansy pero no le dijo nada pues aun no sabia si estaba agradecido oh enfadado. A lo que ella solo le regreso una muy corta sonrisa.

Hermione no quitaba sus ojos miel del chico. No sabia por que pero no lo podía lograr. Luego sus penetrantes ojos grises se posaron en ella. La miraba de la misma manera que la había visto en el tren, aun no sabia como describirlo.-Chicos mejor vámonos, no perdamos el tiempo con unas asquerosas serpientes- No queria mantenerse alli, sintia que si no si iban algo malo pasaría. Y diciendo eso se dio la vuela y se fue seguida por los demás.

Draco estaba paralizado el ni si quiera la había insultado pero ella lo insultaba a el. Derepente recordó lo que había sucedido en apenas unos minutos, -Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer- Dijo fríamente. Pansy lo miro, sus ojos despegaban furia.

-Pues no lo volveré a hacer al menos que tu no estés callado por mucho tiempo, parecía que querías elegir las palabras correctas para no lastimarla. -Dijo Pansy mientras empezaba a caminar. Draco se quedo solo, era verdad el no la quería lastimar. Pero ella lo único que se había buscado eran problemas. después de analizarlo todo alcanzo a Pansy enfrente de la puerta de la maestra.

-Pansy...-la miro a los ojos- tu sabes no... estoy algo aturdido se podía decir.-Des pues de una mirada de la morena el abrió la puerta dándole paso a la chica y luego a el.

- Luego hablaremos Draco. - Dijo al pasar enfrente del rubio.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Como les comente en PM tratare de acer mejor trabajo en eso y tambien tratare de buscar un beta que me pueda ayudar con eso. Al menos que alguien aqui se quiera prestar a eso? :D**

**Tambien queria decir que por favor disculpen la demora. La semana pasada estube muy ocupada con el trabajo la confirmacion de mi primo y otras cosas que no dire para no aburrirlos. Pero muchas gracias. Releyendo los pocos capitulos que me quedan e decidido cambiar el rumbo de la historia un poquito ya que mire queiba demaciado rapido en los otros capitulos. Espero no se molesten pero por esa razon puede que los capitulos tarden un poco mas en ser subidos y talves no los suba todos los Lunes como estaba tratando de hacer.**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer la historia y dejar sus comentarios. Espero y les alla gustado este capitulo ^-^ k3**  
**Espero poder escuchar de ustedes nuevamente :)**

**Y recuerden si conocen a alguien que quisiera ser un beta o algo asi para ayudarme con la ortografia dejen me un pm :D**

**-M.B. Tempus**


	11. Nota

Antes que nada les quiero pedir mil disculpas! Espero no estén muy enojados con migo y si lo están lo entiendo perfectamente tengo razones por las que no eh podido actualizar la historia y espero y me comprendan aún que sea tan siquiera un poquito.

La primera es que aún no e podido encontrar a un beta, me metí a la sección de aquí para buscar a alguien que me ayudara con todo eso ya que a todos les estaba molestando y para mi mala suerte jadien de a quien le mande un mensaje privado me a contestado.

Segundo, encontré un segundo trabajo, y aunque ya tuviera uno no estaba acostumbrada a dos y e medio atareo. Se qué no es excusa pero es la realidad. Ya me medio estoy acostumbrando. En el primer trabajo usualmente trabajo en las mañanas y en el segundo trabajo de noches. Por lo cual duermo en medio de los dos.

Y tercera y yo creo una de las más importantes es que me dio un bloqueo de escritor. Se a dónde quiero llevar esta historia pero no sabía como llegar a ese punto. Ya me están dando ideas.

En verdad espero y me perdonen y espero no estén muy molestos con migo.

- M. B. Tempus


End file.
